El juego del destino
by yunypotter19
Summary: El destino ¿quien lo decide?, ¿quien lo maneja?, ¿acaso existe?, quien sabe y tal vez si o tal vez no, Shaoran L., Sakura K., Tomoyo D. y Eriol H., estan ¿destinados? a jugar una partida que los cambiara a todos en el camino. Espero les guste 1º historia
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos esta es la primera vez que escribo algo con estos personajes, espero que les guste si es así, díganmelo para seguir la historia o no.

He de dejar en claro que los personajes no son míos al menos los que tienen que ver con el mundo de Sakura Cazadora de Cartas.

Pero los he cogido prestados para esta historia que espero os guste, bueno ahí os dejo el primer capi, decidme por favor si queréis que la continué o no.

_**El juego del destino.**_

_**Cap 1: Academia Tomoeda.**_

¡¡BOOM!!!!!- todos salieron corriendo del lugar en donde se encontraban mientras tosían sin poder parar, ¿qué demonios había pasado ahora?

-TU MALDITO ESTUPIDO.-

-NIÑA TONTA ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE?-

Como no ahí estaba la explicación a todo ya estaba más que harta de todo eso, pero hasta ese momento nunca se habían atrevido a tanto en su clase y si algo no estaba dispuesta a soportar eran esas estupideces de ambos chicos.

Así que tal y como se encontraba y con toda la calma que pudo les hizo saber lo que deseaba a ambos mientras estos salían del dichoso laboratorio.

-A DIRECCIÓN YA, INMEDIATAMENTE LOS QUIERO FUERA DE MI VISTA.- todos sus alumnos dieron un paso hacía atrás todos menos esos dos, ellos tan solo fruncieron el ceño y ambos echándose la culpa de lo ocurrido se encaminaron a dirección.

Ella juntó sus dos manos delante y murmuró unas palabras, para avisar al director de la visita de esos dos a su despacho.

….............................&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&......................

¿El laboratorio?, a no eso ya era pasarse de la raya, era demasiado, en sus 23 años siendo director de esa escuela nunca había hecho más reformas de las que llevaba hechas en esos tres últimos años, primero el gimnasio, después tres aulas del segundo piso, le siguieron el comedor y ahora el laboratorio.

No, no y no no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esos dos ahí.

Los miró furioso en cuanto ambos pusieron un pie en su despacho:

-Vosotros dos.- dijo entre dientes intentando por todos los medios controlarse lo máximo posible para no acabar él mismo en la guillotina por matar a dos estudiantes de su academia.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ahora?- preguntó controlándose al máximo.

-Todo fue a causa de él.-

-Todo fue a causa de ella.- ambos se señalaron uno al otro a la vez.

-Miren estoy harto de ustedes dos, me cansé, en los tres años que llevan en esta academia han conseguido lo que nunca en los veinte años anteriores consiguió nadie, absolutamente nadie, sacarme de mis casillas.

Li Shaoran, Kinomoto Sakura, solo diré esto una vez, y nada más y no saben como lo voy a disfrutar QUEDAN EXPULSADOS DE ESTA ACADEMIA POR EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS.-

Ambos chicos lo miraron sorprendidos:

-Pero director usted no entiende no pude....-

-O si que puedo y lo acabo de hacer, largo, desfilando desaparezcan de este despacho y de esta escuela ahora mismo, no se molesten en mandar ni una postal que de seguro nadie la agradecerá, ahora sin más salgan de aquí.-

-Pero es que esta vez yo no tuve nada que ver lo juro.- la chica puso ojos de perrito degollado, eso ya no iba a funcionar.

-Señorita Kinomoto la creo ahora mismo lo mismo que la creí cuando dijo que su padre era uno de los guardias del rey.- dijo este enfadado y el chico miró a la chica sorprendido y después al director con el ceño fruncido.

-En ese caso debe de estar seguro de que digo la verdad, pues aquella vez me perdonó.- dijo esta entre dientes y en bajo pero no lo suficiente para que el director la escuchase:

-LARGO, KINOMOTO, FUERA DE MI VISTA EL DÍA QUE NO LA VUELVA A TENER DELANTE SERÁ EL MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA, FUERA LOS DOS, YA Y NO VUELVAN NUNCA.-

-Ni que quisiera regresar.- dijo la chica enfadada y abriendo la puerta furiosa, nunca le había gustado esa academia, y por más que su padre hubiese insistido en que entrase en esta a ella nunca le había parecido bien.

Y para colmo justo el día que ella entra a la academia llegaba ese maldito chico, ambos eran nuevos en el lugar y lo cierto es que fue odio a primera vista, había sido realmente extraño, pero cada uno había entado por una de las puertas del aula justo en el mismo momento y nada más verse a los ojos se habían odiado tal vez fuera por instinto quien sabe cual era el dichoso motivo para ello, pero así había sido, y ella después de todo era Sakura Kinomoto no podía dejarse vencer por nadie y mucho menos por un niñito indeseable y de poca monta.

Vale que tal vez se habían pasado un poco, lo del gimnasio fue culpa de él, quiso hacerse el chulo más de la cuenta y acabaron incendiando el mismo mientras se entrenaban.

Las clases ea culpa del maldito profesor que se había empeñado en que se sentaran juntos, ¿cómo debían dejar en claro que no podían estar en la misma habitación y menos juntos?. Parecía que de ninguna manera posible pues al parecer no entendían a razones, fue así como ese dichoso profesor los sentó juntos, y no fueron diez minutos, ¿pero que decía?, no habían pasado ni dos cuando los cristales de la clase que ocupaban y las dos más cercanas, la que se encontraba a la derecha y a la izquierda de esta estallaban haciendo que cristales volaran hacía todos menos a ellos dos que discutían de nueva cuenta echándose la culpa el uno al otro para ver cual de los dos se libraba del castigo.

Lo del comedor fue otra historia diferente en esta la culpa había sido de ella para que mentir, tan solo le ofreció un poco de jugo de mandarina claro que no le advirtió de ciertos retoques que le había hecho a la bebida, debía admitir que el chico era muy ingenuo, o eso pensó al principio cuando él aceptó el jugo, ¿cómo demonios ella iba a saber que este lo había cambiado de antemano con el de el director?

Y mucho menos que si se mezclaba con lo que fuese que el director iba a beber en ese momento todo estallara por los aires consiguiendo que el director tuviera casi un infarto y que todas las mesas del lugar tuvieran que ser reemplazadas por unas nuevas.

Lo único bueno de esa dichosa academia a la que iban es que dormía en casa, al menos.

Y ya lo último que había pasado ese día, el laboratorio, era el lugar donde aprendían a hacer pociones, bueno lo único que había hecho era con cuidado dejar caer unas dos gotitas en el caldero del chico cuando estaba despistado, ¿acaso ella debía de saber que si eso se mezclaba con esencia de felicidad explotaría?, aunque claro ahora lo importante era averiguar que demonios le había pasado a su poción pues esta también había estallado.

Llegó a su casillero y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, la bronca que le caería de su padre sería espectacular, escuchó como el casillero de al lado se abría con fuerza él también había llegado.

-Maldita sea.- lo escuchó murmurar con frustración, y sonrió, je no sabía muy bien como le iría a él a la hora de las regañinas pero deseaba que le fuese peor que a ella, ahora que lo pensaba la habían expulsado y eso significaban dos cosas una buena y otra mala, la buena lo perdería de vista al fin después de tres años de rogar lo perdería de vista para siempre, pues aunque solo tendría que soportarlo en clases era un suplicio, nunca habían cruzado más que insultos y muy pocas veces mayormente cuando se tenían que echar las culpas de algo el uno al otro, por lo demás se solían ignorar, y hasta podía pasar una temporada sin ni siquiera notarse pero siempre al final algo había que los hacía jugársela el uno al otro, con cosas cada vez más complicadas.

Era un desafío que había comenzado desde el momento en que él no bajó la mirada ante la de ella el primer día como debía de haber sido.

-Genial esto es sencillamente genial.- al parecer eso de la expulsión no le había sentado nada de bien a él, jeje eso sería genial, que pena no poder verle en apuros como ese, bueno daba igual al fin sería libre de verlo.

Escuchó un fuerte portazo en la taquilla levantó la vista y vio como esta se cerraba y se volvía a abrir de nuevo así que se la había cargado también, bueno algo más que arreglar para el director, ¿acaso podrían hacerle ya algo? Sonrió de medio lado, se sería una bonita despedida, dejó su taquilla abierta y caminó justo detrás del chico, al llegar a la puerta este la abrió, para sorpresa de ella la sostuvo, lo que ocasiono que lo mirada con la sonrisa traviese que llevaba en sus labios.

-Al fin no nos volveremos a ver.- dijo este cuando ella traspasó la puerta y se quedó enfrente de él, sin dejar espacio para que él pudiera cerrar la puerta de la academia y dejarlos a ambos fuera de esta.

-Si después de tres malditos años conseguí perderte de vista, a ti y a esta academia, y por último mi despedida.- juntó ambas manos delante de ella y el chico se retiró un poco de ella, pues no le gustaba nada su sonrisa.

Ella se giró cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir:

-Encantada de irme director, que le aproveche su academia.- separó sus manos y grito:-VENTISCA.- todas las taquillas se abrieron de golpe y todo cayó al suelo revuelto completamente mientras que las taquillas no dejaban de abrirse y cerrarse hasta que el cierre de todas ellas se rompió:

-Espero que le aproveche la reparación.- sin más se giró y pasó al lado del chico que la miraba con cierta sorpresa en su rostro, no le dirigió ni una sola palabra de despedida, no había absolutamente nadie en esa academia de quien quisiera despedirse o a quien se sintiera unida,

Caminó hasta su casa podía haber ido de mil y una maneras pero prefería alargar el camino y lo que sería una gran bronca por parte de su padre.

Llegó a su casa y en lugar de utilizar la puerta principal decidió entrar por una de las ventanas del piso de arriba.

-Vuelo.- susurró para no ser escuchada, hombre si podía posponer la bronca por supuesto que lo haría.

Comenzó a elevarse hacía la ventana claro estaba que no llegó muy lejos pues chocó contra algo al llegar a su ventana y cayó al suelo repelida por la magia del lugar.

-Sakura te estaba esperando.- escuchó la voz de su padre desde dentro de casa, maldita sea, ¿cómo demonios lo sabía?

Caminó con cuidado hasta entrar en la casa y se dirigió a la sala allí se encontró con su padre y su hermano mayor Touya.

Su padre se encontraba sentado en el sillón echado en este mirándola seriamente con sus ojos color oro fijos en ella su cabello castaño corto adornaba su expresión que a pesar de que siempre parecía ser amable, aunque severa y dura en esa ocasión la amabilidad brillaba por su ausencia.

-¿Me esperabas padre?- dijo mientras hacía aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro como si nunca hubiese roto un plato, su hermano por otra parte parecía divertido con la situación y tanto sus ojos como sus labios sonreían casi imperceptiblemente para que su padre no se percatara.

-Si así es he recibido una llamada de tu director, ¿el laboratorio?- dijo este aun sin cambiar de expresión.

-No fue mi culpa padre lo cierto es que ese maldito de Li.....-

-¿LI?- Hay estaba el grito de su padre, lo vio levantarse del sillón rojo que siempre ocupaba cuando tenía cosas serias de las que tratar, su traje azul, con su armadura en los hombros, la flor de cerezo característica de su casa que estaba dibujada en la parte delantera de la armadura de su padre, y en su capa azulada parecía iluminarse lo que significaba que su padre estaba intentando controlarse mucho.

-¿Cuantas veces he de decirte que tienes cosas que llevar a cabo y que no puedes entretenerte con ese maldito muchacho?-

-¿Entretenerme?, padre para nada me entretengo con él, sino lo soporto es más lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, lo que pasa es que ese miserable de Li puso algo en mi poción y me echaron las culpas a ….-

-La profesora de pociones me explicó que tanto tú como ese muchachito pusieron dos gotas de opano en una poción donde no debería de existir ese maldito ingrediente.-

-¿Yo?, padre le juro que yo no puse eso en mi poción ese es mentira.- dijo esta enfadada pues ella no había puesto nada incorrecto en su poción.

-¿Así que la pusiste en la de Li? Lo que me hace suponer que él hizo lo mismo con la tuya.- ella lo miró sorprendida, así que eso había pasado:

-Maldito bastardo esta me la paga, miserable, niñato, sino me hubiesen expulsado te juro que me las ibas a pagar todas juntas....-hubiera seguido despotricando e insultando al maldito de Li sino fuera por que su padre se había detenido de su continuo paseo de un lado a otro de la estancia y la estuviese mirando entre furioso y sorprendido por algo.

-¿Que acabas de decir Sakura?- dijo este mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué más?, pues lo que ya te habrá dicho ese director de tres al cuarto que estoy expulsada de su academia por los restos de mi existencia.- dijo esta sin más y después miró de reojo a su hermano el cual se había levantado y la miraba sorprendido por sus palabras, vaya al parecer esa parte aun no era publica en su casa cuando llego, mierda, si lo hubiera sabido antes se podría haber evitado....

-¿SAKURA KINOMOTO ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TE HECHARON DEL COLEGIO POR TUS ESTUPIDECES?-

-Oye no fue culpa mía fue cosa de Li, él....-

-YA TE DIRÉ YO DONDE SE PUEDE IR ESE MISERABLE DE LI, MIENTRAS TANTO, TÚ...- Su padre dejó de gritar se pasó las manos por su pelo totalmente alborotado y después se retiró sus gafas de los ojos mientras se apretaba las cienes, al parecer estaba pensando en algo, lo escuchó suspirar y tras ponerse las gafas de nuevo en su sitio posó su vista en lugar de en ella en su hijo mayor el cual terminó de levantarse ahora con miedo en sus ojos negros:

-Padre espere un momento no...-

-Sakura Kinomoto recoge tus cosas, a partir de mañana asistirás a la Academia Tomoeda.-

"_Asistirás"_, "_Academia Tomoeda_", esas palabras se repetían en su mente sin procesarlas del todo, eso no era posible, no supo cuando pero cuando llevó su mano derecha a su mejilla se encontró con que estaba llorando, miró a su padre furiosa por lo que él acababa de decir, y se limpió rápidamente, no dejaría ver como le afectaba eso.

Lo encaró y rió abiertamente como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo, una risa que hizo a su padre girarse para mirarla y a su hermano mayor bajar la mirada al ver lo que eso significaba, su padre acababa de abrir un abismo entre su hermana pequeña y él.

-Bueno eso será genial, podré perderte de vista cosa que he deseado desde hace mucho, para ser exactos desde hace tres años.- sus ojos verde esmeralda heredados de su madre los enfocó en su padre que la estaba mirando sorprendido por su reacción y ahora enfadado, lo vio apretar sus puños con fuerza y mirarla fríamente, lo había herido, genial se lo merecía.

Ella no había sido una santa de acuerdo, pero de ahí a mandar la a la Academia Tomoeda eso era demasiado.

Si lo que deseaba era perder la de vista lo había conseguido, se marchaba y si podía no volvería.

-Muy bien, veo que era lo que deseabas, pues no hay más que hablar, largate a tu cuarto y recoge tus cosas, saldrás mañana en la mañana.- dijo este y sin esperar a una sola palabra más de él abandonó la estancia derecha a su cuarto a comenzar a empacar, pues la Academia Tomoeda, era prácticamente una prisión, más que una Academia allí entrabas pero no sabías cuando podrías salir, era el lugar donde mandaban a todos los que eran más listos de lo debido.

O mejor dicho se pasaban de la raya, era el peor de los castigos, pues podrían pasar años hasta que volvieras a ver a tus familiares, ¿pero a quien le importaba eso ahora?, ¿para que querer ver a alguien que te manda allí?, a todo el mundo generalmente los mandaban los altos cargos del reino por que no sabían que más hacer, pero en su caso, su propio padre la mandaba allí, su padre se deshacía de ella sin más.

…...................................&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&........................

-Padre, no creo que sea la mejor decisión...-

-Ya la escuchaste es lo que deseaba desde hace tres años, muy bien deseo cumplido, me cansé de tantas tonterías, de excusas que no vienen al caso, de absurdas bromas y de chiquilladas que ya con 16 años no debería de hacer.-

-Sabes que ella no siente lo que dijo fue su modo de defen...-

-No la defiendas Touya, no voy a cambiar de opinión, sabía que me odiaba por lo de Nadhesiko a pesar de que no tengo ninguna culpa de ello, pero nunca me lo había dicho tan claramente como hoy, la decisión ya esta tomada no hay más que hablar.-

-¿Qué pasa con su entrenamiento?, se supone que empezaría la semana que viene sabes que no puedes dejar que ella no reciba esas enseñanzas al igual que nuestra madre ella debe de....-

-Las recibirá por supuesto, pero no de mí, no me volverá a ver tal cual lo desea.-

-Si le explicaras lo que pasa con mama ella...-

-Ya basta Touya, te lo prohíbo, ¿me escuchaste?, no dirás ni una sola palabra a tu hermana de nada que tenga que ver con Nadhesiko.-

-No puedes permitir que ella se marché a esa academia sin saber que...-

-SELLADO.- Fujitaka Kinomoto separó y juntó sus manos delante de él y después apuntó a su hijo mayor el cual lo miró sorprendido cuando recibió un fuerte rayo azulado en el pecho que lo hizo caer hasta el sillón de detrás de él.

-¿Qué me has...?-

-Fácil no podrás mencionar a Sakura nada de vuestra madre a no ser claro que yo muera y el hechizo desaparezca.- dijo Fujitaka y sin más salió de la sala mientras su hijo lo miraba enfadado, lo siguió hasta el vestíbulo de la casa y lo llamo a voces.

-¿QUIEN DEMONIOS LA PROTEJERÁ ALLÍ?- su padre se giró para mirarlo a los ojos y con una triste sonrisa en su rostro le dijo a su hijo mayor.

-Pensé de veras que los estaba educando bien, creí sinceramente que nunca dudarían de mí, ¿de veras piensas Touya que dejaría que algo malo le pasara a ella?- sin decir más se giró y se dispuso a subir a su recamara la cual no compartía con nadie desde hacía tres años, tres largos años de soledad, y todo por que ella había tenido que cumplir con su cometido.

Maldecía a quien la había alejado de él, lo odiaba a mas no poder, pero nunca podría hacer nada en su contra pues se lo había jurado a Nadhesiko, no intervenir en nada, el destino estaba escrito decía ella, y todo sucedía como debía de suceder y pasaba como debía pasar, ¿entonces estaba escrito que no se volverían a encontrar?, ¿y que Sakura lo odiara?

Pues vaya un maldito destino que le había tocado tener.

Golpeó con furia la mesa de delante de él, eso no era nada justo, toda su familia en riesgo, todo lo suyo en peligro, todo por que según parecía debía de ser así, y ni siquiera contaba con la confianza y el amor de sus propios hijos.

-Me haces tanta falta Nadhesiko.- susurró mientras una lágrima le caía por el rostro hacía la mesa que acababa de golpear, y la flor de cerezo de su escudo brillaba con cierta intensidad.

….............................&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.......................

Entró como de costumbre por la puerta del servicio y caminó por las cocinas como siempre hacía.

Llegó hasta su recamara sin que nadie lo interceptase, lo cual le pareció extraño, abrió la puerta y se quedó congelado en la entrada, tragó fuertemente y dijo:

-Padre, ¿qué hacéis vos aquí?- por toda respuesta recibió un asentamiento de cabeza y un movimiento de mano indicándole que entrara a la recamara.

Eso no iba a ser nada agradable, entró en la estancia dejando a un lado todas sus cosas y se colocó de frente a su padre con la vista fija en el suelo pero completamente erguido.

-Explicate Li.-

Maldita sea ¿que demonios le iba a decir?, ¿que esa maldita de Kinomoto lo había vuelto a fastidiar con una de las suyas?, pero el caso es que había sido él el que había añadido algo en la poción de ella, así que ¿cómo demonios le echaba la culpa?, aunque pensándolo bien ella no estaba sonrió mentalmente y dijo:

-Esta vez no tuve nada que ver fue esa dichosa mocosa de Kinomoto, al parecer le hecho algo a mi poción y esta estalló.-

Su padre lo miró fijamente y a pesar de que no lo estaba mirando a los ojos supo que no se había tragado nada.

-Y tu Shaoran también pusiste algo en su poción la profesora Sinistra me comento de eso.- vaya así que la dichosa chica si que había puesto algo en su poción.

-Maldita niña, si no me hubiesen expulsado me las ibas a pagar caras...- levantó la vista rápidamente al ver como su padre se levantaba de donde se encontraba sentado y lo miraba furioso.

-¿Qué acabas de decir Shaoran Li?-

-Bueno, el caso es que por culpa de Kinomoto el director me ha expulsado de la academia, y me ha dejado en claro que no me quiere volver a ver por allí mientras viva, claro que me hubiese gustado dejarle algunas cosas en claro a se don nadie...- no pudo continuar hablando pues recibió una bofetada, se sorprendió al comprobar que no había sido su padre quien se la había dado sino la mujer que siempre lo acompañaba, ¿desde cuando estaba esa mujer ahí?, ¿cómo demonios no la había visto?

-Señorito Li, no vuelva a hablar así nunca más, no es quien para calificar a la gente.-

-¿Cómo se atreve?, ¿quiere ver si soy o no quien para hacerlo maldita bruja?- dije enfadado al comprobar que mi padre ni se inmutaba ante lo que esa maldita acababa de hacer.

Me percaté de que los ojos de la mujer brillaban furiosos, unos ojos verdes esmeralda realmente furiosos, me fijé sin poderlo evitar en su cabello ondulado y largo de un color grisaceo, que le caía por la espalda.

Era una mujer hermosa y la odiaba por ello, pues mi madre sufría lo indecible por su simple existencia como me gustaría dejarla a ella en su sitio de una maldita vez, pero aun no podía tenía que esperar que llegara el momento, el cual no tardaría en llegar.

-Maldita despreciable, me las vas a pagar todas juntas ya lo veras.- le dije fulminándola con mi mirada café fija en ella.

-Estaré esperando ese día joven Li, mientras tanto respetará a todo el mundo como debe de ser, usted ahora mismo no es más que nadie, y eso lo sabe muy bien, por lo que debe de respetar a todo el mundo, y sobre todo dejar de comportarse tan irresponsable mente tal cual lo ha estado haciendo estos tres últimos años.-

-No es mi culpa esa maldita bastarda de Kinomo...- de nuevo recibí una bofetada esta más fuerte que la anterior, y me percaté de que no había sido ella la que me había abofeteado esta vez, había sido una mujer si, pero en esta ocasión se trataba de mi madre, agaché la mirada avergonzado.

-No te permito esa forma de hablar Shaoran hijo, no vuelvas a culpar a nadie de tus errores, esa muchacha a podido hacer millones de cosas, pero no te habrían expulsado de la academia si tú no hubieses hecho nada, a la vista de que no te sabes controlar absolutamente nada, hemos tomado una decisión respecto a tu educación.-

Los miré sin entender a donde querían llegar, y vi que mi madre apartaba la mirada esa decisión no le gustaba nada, lo que equivalía a que yo la odiaría sin ninguna duda.

Miré a mi padre que me miraba enfadado y hasta cierto punto decepcionado:

-Me has llevado al extremo Shaoran y por cosas menores a estas he tenido que tomar esta decisión anteriormente con otros que no tienen tú posición y lugar, pero a la vista de que se te han dado varias oportunidades y no las has sabido aprovechar y a la vista de que no te sabes controlar como deberías, iras a la Academia Tomoeda.-

"_Iras"_, "_Academia Tomoeda_", una y otra y otra vez se repetían esas palabras en su cabeza y según las iba asimilando sus puños se iban cerrando con mayor fuerza:

-Padre eso es injusto, se controlarme perfectamente, es solo que esa me desafió abiertamente.-

-¿Acaso esa será tú reacción cuando alguien te desafíe?-

-No, pero es que ella, es tan altanera, prepotente, es una maldita busca pleitos, y siempre me buscaba los problemas pero ya la expulsaron ahora ya no tendré que verla más, se que pudo controlarme completamente si ella no esta cerca.-

-Shaoran no podemos estar seguros de que eso sea así, te irás a la Academia Tomoeda, y si allí consigues pasar inadvertido y recibimos buenos informes de ti podrás regresar al palacio.-

-Pero madre yo....-

-No hay más que hablar.- la voz de su padre se hizo escuchar y supo que no había vuelta atrás, la decisión estaba tomada, y cuando él decía esas palabras era que ya todo lo que había que decir estaba dicho.

Todos salieron de su recamara, y pudo notar como la mujer de la cual ni siquiera se había preocupado por saber su nombre lo miraba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos verdes jade y sonreía de medio lado, al parecer a la maldita arpía eso le agradaba.

Comenzó a recoger las cosas que se tendría que llevar cuando antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó que le decías:

-Saldrás mañana en la mañana Li.-

…....................................&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.........................

-¿Estas seguro de esto Hien?-

-Completamente Ieran.-

-Pero el chico no es el culpable, es esa chiquilla Kinomoto la que siempre le esta causando proble....-

-Señora Li, sin ninguna duda esto es una buena decisión, su hijo ha de saber su lugar le guste o no, y cuanto antes comienzo a aprenderlo mejor.-

-¿Acaso usted sabe el suyo?- dijo la mujer girándose y encarando al fin a la mujer de cabellos grisaceos que creía le estaba robando a su marido y su posición como reina de Armeris.

La mujer la miró fríamente después miro de reojo a Hien y dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente y la miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos:

-Yo lo se muy bien "Su Majestad Ieran Li", ¿pero y usted estará enterada?- dijo esta mientras pasaba al lado de la mujer que no fue capaz de decir nada pues había notado el tono sarcástico y con cierto toqué cómico con el que había pronunciado su título y nombre.

-¿Qué significa esto Hien?- dijo esta mirando a su marido que se encontraba blanco en esos momentos.

-Ieran lo mejor será hablar en otro momento, ahora lo importante s arreglar unos asuntos que tengo pendientes.-

-¿Así que tus asuntos son más importantes que la propia seguridad de tu hijo?, ¿has pensado quien demonios lo protegerá en ese lugar?, ¿se te pasó por esa cabeza tuya o por la de esa maldita mujer como demonios lo iban a entrenar en sus obligaciones sino esta en el palacio?, te recuerdo que la semana que viene ha de empezar su aprendizaje.-

-Lo se muy bien Ieran y no lo he olvidado en absoluto, lo que suceda con Shaoran ya no es problema tuyo, él será atendido en sus necesidades y su entrenamiento será llevado acabo eso esta completamente resuelto.-

-¿ACASO DEJARÁS QUE ELLA SE OCUPE DE TODO LO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON MI HIJO HIEN?, ¿HASTA ESO ME QUITARÁ?-

Hien se giró sorprendido ante las palabras de su mujer y caminó hasta ella con enfado reflejado en sus ojos y con cierto toque de decepción en la voz dijo:

-No entiendo tu desconfianza Ieran, pero creí haberte dejado en claro que te amaba solamente a ti durante todos estos años, nunca nadie podrá ocupar tú lugar, ella no es lo que tú crees, en su momento te lo explicaré todo, la pregunta es, ¿serás capaz de esperar y confiar en mí?, por lo que acabas de decir puedo deducir que tu respuesta puede ser negativa, cosa que te juro no comprendo Ieran pues de sobras es sabido que daría mi vida por ti sin dudarlo en ningún momento.- agarró la barbilla de la mujer y depositó un leve beso en los labios de esta para después alejarse y seguir el camino que la otra mujer había cogido pues debía de hablar con ella, ¿de verdad todo eso debía de suceder así?

¿como demonios podía ella estar tan segura de ello?

…........................&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.................................

Imponente eso era lo que parecía la Academia Tomoeda, había escuchado sin duda muchas descripciones de ella, pero nunca se había puesto a imaginársela.

Se mordió el labio inferior y agarró su bolsa de viaje donde llevaba todo lo que creía podía necesitar en se lugar, sin mirar a atrás, con la mirada enfocando su objetivo, sus ojos verdes fijos en la puerta de entrada, y recordando que no se había despedido de nadie, ni de su padre al cual despreciaba por haberla echado de esa forma, ni de su hermano mayor por el cual sería capaz de ponerse a llorar, y no quería demostrar su debilidad ante nadie.

Su entrada estaba programada su salida, nunca lo sabría, pero al igual que ella no lo sabía nadie lo sabría, nadie nunca sabría cuando ella abandonara esa academia, los lazos con su padre se romperían en el momento en que pusiera un pie tras esa enorme puerta, y cuando el camino fuera el inverso ya tendría otro lugar al que ir de eso estaba segura pero nunca donde él, no eso jamas.

La puerta se abrió sin ni siquiera llamar, dio los primeros pasos a la vez que decía al aire:

-Adiós para siempre Padre.- nada más pronunciar esas palabras las puertas se cerraron completamente ya estaba en prisión.

Se dispuso a mirar todo a su alrededor y descubrió que aunque el lugar era sumamente hermoso, nunca podría dejar de ser una maldita prisión.

Lo miró todo con curiosidad pues ya estaba dentro no pensaba amargarse, todo sería investigar, y descubrir e intentaría no meterse en muchos problemas.

Caminó decidida hasta la entrada y buscó la dirección pues esa era su primera parada del día, reportarse en ese lugar ante el director de la Academia Tomoeda.

-Buenos días ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?- le preguntó una mujer que pasaba por su lado.

-Busco la dirección.- dijo esta sin más.

-Pues entonces acompáñeme señorita....-

-Kinomoto Sakura.- dijo esta sin más.

-Bien Kinomoto, aquí es el despacho de dirección en cuanto yo salga usted podrá ingresar.- dijo la mujer y esta asintió sin más.

Se encontraba sentada pues ya llevaba un buen rato esperando a que la mujer saliera del despacho, cuando llegó hasta allí un muchacho de cabellos azulados, ojos negros escondidos tras unas gafas, más alto que ella al menos unos centímetros, o ese creía, traía una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro, y era sumamente atractivo, vestía una túnica azulada y debajo llevaba unos pantalones del mismo color y unos zapatos negros, de arriba no podía ver nada más que una camiseta azulada también.

El chico se sentó en la silla mientras miraba hacía todas partes y después suspiraba con cierto cansancio, se giró un momento y sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella, la chica no bajó la mirada, pues ella nunca lo hacía, nadie nunca debía conseguir que ella agachase su mirada, por nada del mundo, su madre siempre le había enseñado que ella no debía dejarse intimidar por nadie.

No hablaron en ningún momento pero ninguno bajó tampoco la mirada, el chico parecía curioso por ella, mientras que ella lo miraba sin darle la mayor importancia.

La puerta se abrió y la mujer de antes salió del despacho ambos a la vez la miraron y sin esperar Sakura se levantó y entró en el despacho sin ni siquiera ser invitada mientras escuchaba a la mujer decir:

-Eriol Hiragizawa ¿que hiciste esta vez?-

-¿Yo?, por favor ¿cómo sospechas de mí?- escuchó a este decir y cerró la puerta sin más.

-Señorita Kinomoto supongo.- se giró al escuchar la voz de una mujer pues ella esperaba a un hombre, esta tenía el cabello rojo largo y completamente suelto, vestía al igual que el chico que acababa de ver con una túnica azulada, y debajo llevaba una camiseta del mismo color, sus ojos era de un color rojizo que a pesar del color no parecían amenazadores sino que podían tanto intimidar como ser gentiles.

-Supone bien.- dijo esta sin más, y caminó para colocarse delante del escritorio sin sentarse en ninguna silla.

-Bueno he de decir que es toda una sorpresa tenerla entre nosotros, aunque para ser sincera más sorprendente es que hayan tardado tanto en mandarla aquí, eso me hace suponer que tal vez usted pudiese haber tenido algún motivo que todos entendieron en su momento para hacer esas cosas, al menos hasta ahora, que parece se pasó de su límite.-

-No tiene nada que ver con supuestos traumas, ni nada por el estilo simplemente fui desafiada y respondí al desafío.-

-Por simple orgullo, esta usted aquí.- dijo esta mirándola seriamente.

-Si, podría decirse que si, si no le importa no creo que tengamos mucho de lo que hablar exceptuando claro esta cual será mi horario mi cuarto, y mi aula.- dijo esta sin más y sin apartar sus ojos de los de la mujer.

-Muy bien señorita Kinomoto, mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki, y soy la directora de la Academia Tomoeda, no soy una mujer fácil de tratar y no me gusta que se rompan mis reglas, y en esta academia se juega según las que yo dicto.

Su horario al igual que su uniforme se les serán entregados en cuanto llegué a su cuarto y lo haya colocado todo, compartirá habitación con otra muchacha de su misma edad, y no dude que me enteraré si mis reglas son violadas en lo más mínimo.

También he de advertirle, de que no consentiré ni una sola tontería por su parte ya se divirtió bastante en su academia anterior, su cuarto se encuentra en la torre norte, esa y la este son las torres de las habitaciones de las chicas, la torre sur y la oeste pertenecen a los chicos.

Al igual que ellos no pueden entrar en sus torres ustedes no pueden entrar en las de ellos, totalmente prohibido y le aseguro que es imposible violar esa norma, al igual que las restantes, el toque de queda, para los de su edad son las diez de la noche, a partir de esa hora, deben de encontrarse en su torre, se les permite estar en la sala de esta hasta la hora que deseen pero fuera no.

En su caso señorita Kinomoto vendrá a verme tres veces por semana en la tarde durante al menos una o dos horas según crea yo conveniente pero de eso hablaremos en otro momento.

Las clases comienzas a las ocho y media de la mañana en punto, no se aceptan retrasos estos son penalizados y espero no quiera saber como.

Si una sola clase es interrumpida por su culpa será castigada seriamente, sin más que decirle por el momento salga a fura y vaya a su torre póngase el uniforme y vaya al comedor a comer, sus clases comenzaran mañana por la mañana deberá conocer la academia para entonces.- sin más la puerta se abrió, Sakura abrió la boca para hablar algunas cosas pero la mujer dijo:

-Señor Hiragizawa adelante.- cerró la boca enfadada y la miró furiosa, esa mujer no le gustaba en lo más mínimo ¿quien demonios se había creído que era?, sentía su sangre hervir ante esa mujer sobre todo si de verdad se creía que ella Sakura Kinomoto acataría sus malditas reglas como ella decía, bien iba a saber quien era ella de eso estaba segura.

Salió de allí furiosa, y cerró la puerta del despacho con sumo enfado no se percató de que el muchacho la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción y cierto toque divertido, sobre todo cuando la lampara de la mesa de la secretaría explotó en mil pedazos.

Sonrió amplia mente y dijo:

-Todo un carácter, así que una nueva fierecilla en la escuela.- y miró a Mizuki que lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro como si nada hubiera pasado ahí.

-Hoy llega uno nuevo a tu dormitorio Hiragizawa espero que lo vigiles de cerca.-

-¿Algún motivo en especial?- dijo este extrañado.

-Se trata de Li Shaoran.- el chico perdió su sonrisa enseguida y la miró seriamente.

-¿Qué hace él viniendo aquí?-

-Decisión de su padre y no podemos hacer nada, debes de vigilar lo en todo momento.-

-Eso no me hace ninguna gracia.-

-¿Acaso crees que me agrada que este aquí?, pero no hay otra forma.-

-Maldita sea.- dijo el chico mientras golpeaba con fuerza la mesa que se encontraba entre ambos.

-Eso es todo, procura llevar acabo lo que te dije.-

-¿Quien era ella?-

-Kinomoto Sakura.- dijo Kaho sin más y el chico se giró ahora sorprendido.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Lo que has oído.-

-¿Entonces por que demonios tengo que vigilar a Li?-

-Daidoji se encargará de vigilar la a ella.-

Sin poder objetar nada el chico abandonó el despacho de Kaho Mizuki, y se encontró de frente con un chico de su misma estatura, ojos color oro llenos de enfado y cabello castaño completamente revuelto como si nunca se hubiese peinado antes, su semblante era serio y su complexión se parecía a la suya, así que un rival a la hora de jugar con las chicas, al parecer su curso iba a animarse aun más.

El muchacho ni siquiera reparó en él e ingresó en el despacho sin ni siquiera saludar, él miró a la mujer de recepción y esta le dijo:

-Li Shaoran.- y siguió revisando el periódico, este miró la puerta intrigado, así que Li, ese era Li, al que debía de vigilar, al que tenía que controlar, al que para su maldita mala suerte debía de aguantar, su maldito primito príncipe de Armeris.

Era la primera vez que lo veía, y ya no le gustaba esperaba que la relación cambiara aunque fuera a mínima mente soportable sino.

Esperó allí fingiendo que contemplaba algunos dibujos de las paredes cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, se fijó en como el chico salía del despacho de Mizuki, y como unos momentos después la misma lampara que había estallado hacía apenas unos momentos por Kinomoto volvía a estallar, y a ser reparada por la secretaría la cual debía estar mas que acostumbrada a eso pues lo hacía sin mirar.

….........................&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&............................

-Daidoji Tomoyo tu compañera de cuarto.- fue lo primero que escuchó cuando entró en su nueva habitación, la voz parecía ser dulce, pero los ojos amatista que la miraban no mostraban muchos sentimientos parecían ser fríos como el hielo, y la hizo estremecerse, su cabello era negro oscuro y lo tenía cogido con una trenza vestía igual al chico que había visto anteriormente donde el despacho de esa mujer, salvo por un pequeño detalle ella no llevaba pantalón sino falda.

¿Falda?, ni loca se colocaba una, de eso estaba segura, le daban igual las normas de esa mujer a ella nadie la obligaba a ponerse una falda, y más cucando eso podía impedir que ella se moviera libremente.

Tendría que convertir esa falda en un pantalón, lo suyo sería el como ocultarlo, era más que obvio que debía de verse algo de sus piernas para que no se dieran cuenta fácilmente, así que tendría que ser un pantalón corto, como lo cubriría la dichosa túnica no habría mayor problema, aunque gracias a dios eta no era igual de larga que la que llevaba la directora, sino que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, ellas llevaban también unos calcetines largos hasta casi las rodillas, tanto la falda como la camiseta era azuladas, pero el lazo no, este era rojo, y al parecer debía de ser colocado como si se tratara de una corbata.

¿Por qué el chico entonces no la llevaba?- bueno eso no importaba, se fue a su cama y dejó sus cosas allí, miró todo a su alrededor y encontró su armario abierto y vacío esperando a ser llenado, una mesita, y una mesa, la mesita al lado de su cama, la mesa al lado de otra que debía de pertenecer a ese chica de ojos amatista, Daidoji creía que le había dicho.

Miró a una puerta que se encontraba en otra de las paredes y escuchó que la chica decía:

-Nuestro baño.- escuchó como esta salía del cuarto sin decir ni una sola palabra más, mejor así, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ahora debía de hacer los deberes, conocer hasta el último rincón de esa dichosa academia Tomoeda, pero no por que se lo hubiese ordenado Kaho Mizuki, no sino para comenzar a maquinar lo que le haría pasar a esa mujer, pues como muy bien le había dicho nadie la desafiaba y se lo iba a demostrar.

Se metió al baño cuando terminó de colocar todas sus cosas, y tras transformar su falda en un pantalón corto se vistió tal y como le habían ordenado.

Salió del baño ya vestida y se miró en el espejo, odiaba los uniformes, pero ni modo, se abotonó la túnica, la cual llevaba broches desde un poco más arriba de su pecho hasta abajo, dejando ver el lazo rojo bien colocado, claro que ella no se lo había apretado del todo pues era muy incomodo.

Su cabello lo tenía corto por encima de los hombros por lo que no podía peinarse de muchas formas así que se lo dejó completamente suelto, y decidió emprender la marcha, primero algo de comer, después comenzar a pensar y maquinar.

…...........................&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.................................

Academia Tomoeda, maldita sea, el día que la construyeron y maldita sea el día que decidieron que él asistiera a ella.

Llegó a su nuevo cuarto y voleó su saco de viaje con frustración contra la cama, se fijó en el dichoso cuarto y encontró enseguida su cama, su mesa, y su mesita, era fácil, los que estaban vacíos y la cama la que tenía un uniforme encima de esta, un pantalón azulado, una camiseta del mismo color, una túnica igual y un lazo rojo.

¿Un lazo rojo?- no recordaba haber visto que el chico que se encontró llevara uno, a no eso si que no podía ser cierto, maldita sea.

Colocó sus cosas furioso en sus respectivos lugares, un mes, un maldito mes, y todo pasaría, si acataba todas las ordenes y todo iba bien sería libre en un mes, y volvería a su vida normal.

Se fue al baño y se vistió, salió y se miró en el espejo su cabello imposible de peinar, miró el lazo en su mano y con cierto enfado se lo coloco, tenía que ser un buen chico, abrocho la túnica y se decidió a salir de la habitación justo cuando la puerta se abría.

-Vaya veo que ya te cambiaste, Hiragizawa Eriol tú compañero de cuarto.- dijo el mismo chico con el que se había encontrado antes, y él tan solo achico los ojos con ciertas dudas:

-¿Has dicho Hiragizawa?-

-Así es Shaoran Li, o prefieres Primo.- dijo este sin más, sonriendo de medio lado mientras él lo miraba sorprendido, ¿cómo demonios había llegado ese hay también?

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho para estar aquí?-

-Alguna que otra travesura sin importancia, bueno vale, tal vez tenga un poco, pero no fue gran cosa, solo le queme la barba a uno de los altos cargos este se enfado conmigo y dijo unas cuantas cosas de más a la hora de declarar.- dijo restando le importancia.

-¿Y que hay de ti?- dijo este mientras que Shaoran comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo hacía el comedor del colegio pues tenía algo de hambre.

-Digamos que alguien consiguió sacarme de mis casillas más de la cuenta.- dijo este sin más.

-¿Y como es eso?-

-Una maldita niña de mi antigua escuela, desde el mismo momento en que nos vimos supe que no iba a poder tener un día tranquilo y así fue hasta que acabe expulsado de mi antigua academia, mi padre decidió que hasta que aprendiera a controlarme no podría salir de aquí.-

-¿Y como cuanto crees que te lleve conseguir eso?-

-No creo que tarde ni un mes, pues el caso es que solo con ella es que pierdo la paciencia de esa forma.-

-Curioso.- dijo Hiragizawa a su lado y ambos llegaron al comedor y se dispusieron a sentarse para comer algo.

Eriol por su parte pudo ver a Kinomoto sentada sola en una de las mesas tras elegir lo que querían comer le dijo a Shaoran.

-Oye primo ven, vamos a sentarnos allí, es que esa chica llegó nueva hoy y tengo cierta curiosidad por ella.- miró a Shaoran que no hizo más que subir sus hombros como si no le importara en lo más mínimo y él sonrió de medio lado, dos piezas de gran importancia se encontraban entre las manos de Kaho Mizuki, ¿qué podría salir de todo eso?

Caminó hasta llegar a la mesa y dijo:

-Hola linda no se si me recuerdas llegué mientras esperabas a que la directora te atendiera.-

-O vaya el de sonrisa absurda si que te recuerdo.- sintió como Shaoran giraba en redondo a su lado y miraba a la chica mientras se le caía la bandeja que sostenía en sus manos.

El infierno, eso era el maldito infierno, ¿qué demonios hacía ella allí?, solo un mes, un maldito mes y sería libre, ese era el trato con su padre aguantar un mes en esa academia y sería libre, ¿entonces por que demonios le pasaba esto a él?

-Al parecer tus amigos son tan estúpidos como tú sonrisa ni siquiera saben aguantar bien una bandeja de comida.- ella levantó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron no hizo falta más para reconocerse.

No necesitaba ver su melena castaña, no necesitaba ver su altura, y su complexión, no necesitaba ver su semblante serio solo sus ojos dorados eran suficiente para ella.

-Tu.- ambos a la vez cerraron con fuerza sus puños, y Eriol los miraba sin entender nada.

Shaoran se colocó al otro extremo de la mesa y apoyó sus manos en la mesa, mientras ella se levantaba y hacía lo mismo en su lado de la mesa.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí Kinomoto?-

-Maldito Li, ¿qué echaste en mi poción miserable rata?-

-Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, criaja malcriada.-

-Me las vas a pagar Li, voy a hacer de tú vida un infierno.-

-Comprobemos lo Kinomoto, vas a desear no haberme conocido nunca.-

-Eso lo hice desde el mismo momento en que te vi.-

-Ya somos dos, me las vas a pagar todas juntas.- Eriol miraba a uno y otro sorprendido por sus respectivas palabras, y se sorprendió más cuando ambos unieron sus manos, soltó su bandeja de comida pues sabía lo que esos dos se proponían hacer, y se acercó hasta Shaoran, pero demasiado tarde:

-FUEGO.- ambos chicos gritaron sus hechizos y él solo pudo juntar sus manos y se percató de que una muchacha de ojos amatista enfrente de él hacía lo mismo, pero ¿para qué?, ¿atacar o defender?

Maldita sea.

-ESCUDO.- Grito él mientras que la chica de ojos amatista gritaba a su vez.

-HIELO.-

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron despedidos Shaoran justo cayó contra Eriol, ninguno de los dos tardó en incorporarse pero ambas chicas también se encontraban ya de pie.

Pero no habían intentado atacarlos de nuevo Eriol fue el primero en saber el por que.

-Vaya veo que empezamos con el pie equivocado.-

-Hazme recordar primo ¿cuanto tiempo era el que decías que te tomaría para regresar?- escuchó como Shaoran gruñía enfadado y lo miró, se sorprendió al ver que él solo tenía ojos para Kinomoto, y ella por su parte igualmente lo miraba a él, ambos con un odio casi enfermizo, ¿qué estaba pasando allí?

-Quedan los cuatro castigados mañana se les informará su castigo ahora coman y más les vale no seguir con esto.- Kaho Mizuki salió del comedor mientras una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro el juego acababa de comenzar la rueda del destino acababa de comenzar a girar.

Dos herederos al trono y dos guardianes, ¿quienes eran quien?

_Continuara?_....

…........................................&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&................................

Eso lo decidís vosotros mi cometido es escribir y publicar a vosotros os toca decirme si queréis o no que la siga o si os gusta, espero vuestra opinión con lo que sea buybuy y hasta el próximo espero.


	2. Enfrentamientos y más enfrentamientos

_**Enfrentamientos y más enfrentamientos.**_

Una semana, una maldita semana y ya había recibido cuatro cartas quejándose del comportamiento de Sakura, ¿es que acaso su hermana no quería volver a su lado?, ¿qué podía llevar a Sakura a seguir con su rebeldía, y sus tonterías?

No entendía nada de lo que le pasaba a su hermana tal vez lo mejor era ir a verla y hablar con ella, si, su padre estaba aun furioso con ella, pero sabía que lo estaba pasando muy mal, después de todo Sakura siempre había sido su favorita, y no lo culpaba, y mucho menos le importaba después de todo Sakura era Sakura.

Bueno estaba decidido iría a la Academia Tomoeda a averiguar qué demonios le estaba pasando a su hermana allí.

…………..….&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&………………

-¿Cómo va todo?-

-Podría decirse que va como tiene que ir, si no tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que ahora mi Academia parece un campo de batalla.- dijo esta sonriendo de medio lado.

-Bueno precisamente por eso vine, quería ver a Li, su padre me envió con el propósito de comenzar con su entrenamiento como es debido.-

-Bueno Señor Wey sin duda estaré encantada de dejarle hacer su trabajo en cuanto a lo que al señorito Li se refiere pero también he de informarle que en esta academia se encuentra Eriol Hiragizawa al cual estoy segura recordara.-

Lo vio fruncir un poco el ceño y arrugar un poco la nariz, al parecer el hombre estaba pensando en algo, y no era algo para tomar a la ligera, de eso estaba segura pues conocía a Wey desde hacía muchos años.

-Vaya toda una sorpresa, y he de añadir que muy grata, así que el señorito Hiragizawa también se encuentra aquí, eso será beneficioso, bueno pues si no le importa Señorita Mizuki me encantaría poder ver a los….-

-ME CANSÉ DE USTEDES ME TIENEN HASTA DONDE NADIE HA PODIDO LLEGAR NUNCA.- un grito tremendo se escuchó a través de la puerta que hizo que Mizuki se levantará de su silla y Wey se girara a mirar a la puerta sumamente sorprendido por las voces que se estaban dando.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué sucedía, ni de acabar con su frase, cuando la puerta se abrió, y por esta entró una mujer acompañada por un hombre, cada uno de los dos traía agarrados a una chica y un chico.

-Lo siento profesora Mizuki pero es que ya no podemos más, es algo sumamente insoportable.- dijo la mujer y Wey se percató de que ella era la que había gritado hacía apenas unos momentos.

-Si no separamos a estos cuatro o acabaremos teniendo que abandonar la academia Tomoeda señora Mizuki.- dijo el hombre haciendo que dos de ellos dieran un paso al frente, cuando Mizuki los vio frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¿Otra vez?, ¿es que acaso la semana entera que llevan castigados no les sirvió de nada?- nada más terminar de pronunciar esa frase los dos de más atrás dijeron:

-Yo no tuve nada que ver.- ambos chico y chica se miraron y volvieron cada uno la mirada a otro lado, enfadados.

-No en esta ocasión solo participaron estos dos.- dijo el hombre sin soltar a los otros dos los cuales aun no habían abierto la boca.

-Como no.- dijo Mizuki mirando a ambos.

-Empezó él.-

-Empezó ella.- dijeron ambos a la vez, sin ni siquiera mirarse y de forma altanera y tranquila.

-La historia de siempre supongo.- dijo Mizuki con cierto tono de exasperación.

-Si hubiese sido solo eso, estaría bien, pero el problema es que nos hemos quedado sin clase de entrenamiento, pues ambos han roto todas las ventanas de la sala, la puerta ya no cierra, las mesas ardieron, y las sillas digamos que no creo que podamos reconstruirlas.- enumero la mujer soltando a los otros dos.

-¿Y si ellos no tienen nada que ver que hacen aquí también?- preguntó extrañado Wey.

-Vera señor, el caso es que al principio es cierto que no se metieron, pero cuando nosotros íbamos a intervenir ambos decidieron meterse el uno contra el otro, así que aprovechemos el viaje para traer a los cuatro.- dijo la mujer.

-Pero eso fue en defensa propia, él/ella, iba a atacarme.- de nuevo los otros dos hablaron a la vez.

-¿Y qué escusa pondrán esta vez?- dijo Mizuki ignorando a esos dos jóvenes y mirando solo a los otros dos.

-Ninguna, como dije solo me defendí.- la chica fue la primera en hablar.

-Mentirosa, lo que hiciste fue atacarme por la espalda.-

-Yo nunca ataco a nadie por la espalda, bastardo eso es más tú estilo.- dijo la joven sin siquiera mirar al chico, este gruñó por lo bajo y estaba apunto de lanzarse contra la chica cuando el hombre lo agarró del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Es que piensan seguir aun delante de la directora?-

Ambos chicos lo miraron enfadados y dijeron a la vez:

-¿Acaso hay diferencia?- el señor Wey abrió los ojos al máximo de la sorpresa, mientras que los otros dos chicos miraban a los otros también sorprendidos por los dicho al igual que los profesores.

-Así que no hay diferencia, muy bien eso está muy bien, los cuatro están castigados una semana entera limpiando los esta…-

-Eso ya lo tenemos que hacer.- dijo el chico con fastidio.

-Pues limpiaran las salas de poci…-

-Pociones y todos los calderos, eso también lo sabemos.- dijo ahora la chica como si nada.

-Bien, las salas de entre…-

-Entrenamiento y la armería, todas las estatuas y sus armaduras, eso también lo sabemos.- dijo el chico de nuevo con fastidio y como si estuviese cansado de todo eso.

-De acuerdo pues limpiaran también el co…-

-Come….- el otro hico se soltó del agarre de la mujer y tapo la boca de la joven mientras que decía:

-¿Decía señorita Mizuki?- todos lo miraron extrañados menos Mizuki que parecía exasperada.

-Decía que limpiaran el Comedor al completo después de cada comida.-

-Muy bien, así lo haremos señorita.- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa:

-¿Le parece a usted divertido señor Hiragizawa?-

-¿Divertido?- preguntó el chico extrañado para luego agregar:- El tener que limpiar media Academia no es precisamente mi concepto de diversión señorita Mizuki.- dijo este frunciendo el ceño y fulminando con la mirada a la chica que había dejado de resistirse a que este le tapara la boca, y esperaba aunque en sus ojos se notaba lo furiosa que estaba.

-¿Hiragizawa?- dijo Wey mientras miraba al chico, ahora seriamente y veía su cabello negro azulado y su porte fuerte, elegante y rebelde.

-Señores Li y Hiragizawa el señor Wey vino a verles a ustedes dos.-

-¿A nosotros?- dijeron ambos chicos extrañados, mientras que Hiragizawa soltaba a la chica en cuestión:

-Bien, señoritas pueden regresar a su clase y espe…-

-¿Qué clase?, ¿acaso no escucho que no tenemos clase donde dar nuestra asignatura señorita Mizuki?, estos cuatro la destrozaron por completo.-

-La academia es lo suficientemente grande como para encontrar donde impartir su clase, señor Terada.-

-Si es así me encantaría verla.- dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño enfadado.

-Muy bien es una buena idea, podría acompañarlos señorita Mizuki mientras yo hablo con estos dos jóvenes.- dijo Wey sin más y Mizuki después de mirarlo un tanto sorprendida asintió y dijo:

-Andando les mostraré el nuevo aula que utilizarán.- y sin más abandonaron el despacho de esta.

Ambas chicas iban una delante de la otra, al parecer no eran amigas sin embargo siempre eran los mismos los castigados los cuatro, ¿a que podría deberse que Li y Kinomoto no pudieran verse?

Tendría que averiguar qué estaba pasando, pues en tan solo una semana ya había tenido que escribir a los padres de ambos cuatro veces, pues parecían no darle mucha importancia a los castigos que recibían.

Se fue derecha a mostrarles al señor Terada y su ayudante su nueva aula mientras también pensaba en el entrenamiento y en lo que Wey hablaría con esos dos chicos.

………………….&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&……………….

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir lo de hoy.- dijo la señorita Mizuki mientras se alejaba de nosotras, ¿en qué mundo vivía si pensaba que esto se había acabado?, no de eso ni hablar, toda yo clamaba por venganza, ¿quien se había creído ese Hiragizawa para hacerme callar en el despacho de Mizuki?

-Se va a enterar.- dije en voz alta, mientras pensaba en que podría hacerle.

-Si te refieres a Hiragizawa antes de hacerle nada, piensa un poco la situación Kinomoto, pues si él no te hubiese hecho callar tú habrías soltado que ya estábamos castigados limpiando el comedor.-

-Si así es, ¿y qué tiene eso de malo?- la chica la miró como si se tratase de un caso sin salida, y dijo con cierta calma:

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que eso habría supuesto?- dijo esta mirándome con una expresión extraña en su cara, parecía ¿divertida?, ¿qué era tan divertido?, la miré aun sin entender.

-Kinomoto, si lo hubieses dicho implicaría con que nos habrían mandado otra cosa más que hacer, y creo que para una semana ya tengo bastante, con la armería, el comedor, las salas de entrenamientos, las de pociones con todos sus calderos, como para agregar otro más solo porque tú y Li no podéis manteneros cayados.-

Cerré la boca al escuchar de la suya todo lo que teníamos que hacer esa semana, era cierto en la única semana que llevaba en la escuela, ya tenía todo eso que hacer, ¿y encima esperaban que siguiera aguantando a Li, y que encima hiciera los deberes y no llegase tarde?, Soy solo una adolescente no super chica.

-Buen punto.- dije en susurros dándole a regañadientes la razón.

-Kinomoto, ¿por qué odias tanto a Li?- me preguntó esta con cierta duda en su rostro.

-Por que se cree superior a los demás y no es más que un maldito igualado, no soportó sus aires de gran señor cuando no es más que un niñato rico, imbécil y mimado. -

-¿Solo por eso?- dijo está un tanto sorprendida y extrañada.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría haber?, bueno y que me desafió el primer día que lo vi y después de todo una de las pocas cosas que mi madre me enseñó antes de irse fue que no debía de agachar la cabeza ante nadie, y mucho menos dejarme pisotear, como ese inepto quiso hacer.-

Daidoji me miró con un poco de extrañeza y cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

-Bueno haz lo que quieras Kinomoto pero no creo que nos beneficie mucho esto de pasárnosla limpiando toda la academia.-

-Sería peor si la señora Mizuki se hubiese acordado de que podemos hacer magia.- dijo esta y se enfadó al recordar que el muy desgraciado se había reído de ella.

_Flash Black:_

-¿Qué crees que haces Kinomoto?- escuchó que le decían desde atrás y reconoció la voz de Hiragizawa, y frunció el ceño un poco.

-¿Qué más? Limpiar.- dijo con fastidio mientras que frotaba con lo que le habían dejado allí puesto para que utilizase, le habían dicho que se trataba de una fregona.

El chico la miró extrañado y se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-¿Acaso no sabes hacer magia?- preguntó.

-Definitivamente el cerebro no te debe ir muy bien Hiragizawa es más que evidente que si se utilizar la magia, sino no estaría aquí.- dijo con fastidio y enfadada, ¿dónde estaban los otros que no llegaban?, el castigo era de cuatro no de ella sola.

Escuchó la risa de él alegre, y sintió un escalofrío se giró para mirarlo y dio cuenta de que lo miraba divertido y hasta cierto punto le agrado, no pudo evitar sonreír:

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- él la miró a los ojos y dejó de reírse nada más hacerlo y con gesto dulce le dijo:

-Kinomoto, si sabes hacer magia ¿por qué utilizas eso para limpiar?- dijo señalando el palo que ella sostenía.

-Es una fregona y sirve para eso.- dijo ella sin entender, él volvió a reír y dijo:

-Si, pero ¿acaso no conoces el hechizo burbuja?- lo miré sorprendida ante sus palabras:

-Pero la señora Mizuki…..-

-Ella dijo que teníamos que limpiar, no dijo nada de como debíamos de hacerlo.- y sonrió de forma piara, al principio se quedo helada en el sitio y después se enfado:

-Maldita sea, y yo como una idiota con este chisme, llevo aquí una hora limpiando.- dijo frustrada y de nuevo escuchó la risa de él.

-¿Qué?- dijo sin entender y enfadada:

-¿A eso lo llamas limpiar?, pero si esta todo completamente mojado, sino tengo cuidado por poco y me mato al entrar.- dijo el chico divertido y se giró a mirar el suelo, era cierto estaba completamente empapado, pero ¿cómo era eso posible si a ella le habían dicho que debía de pasar esa cosa con pelos después de haberla metido en el cubo con agua, una y otra vez, así con todo el suelo?

-¿Qué demonios?- su voz la hizo enfurecer en el acto lo miró enfadada y vio que la otra chica llegaba junto con él:

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo Daidoji mirándolo todo un poco asustada.

-Kinomoto, se dispuso hacer el trabajo a manos limpias.- dijo Hiragizawa señalándola.

-No me digas que fuiste tan tonta de hacerlo sin magia.- dijo Li, con malicia, y comenzó a reírse de ella pero lo cierto es que el que él se riera de ella la enfureció al máximo, tiró con enfado el dichoso palo con pelos y lo fulminó con la mirada estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que de ella no se reía nadie y menos él cuando sintió que la cogían de la cintura y la detenían.

-Tranquila Kinomoto, ya tengo bastante con tener que limpiar esto durante una semana, no tengo ganas de más trabajo extra.- escuchó que le decía Hiragizawa, y sintió que se tranquilizaba un poco pero este no duró mucho, pues la risa del otro inepto se detuvo de inmediato y este le dijo:

-¿Es que acaso no sabes hacer ni un simple hechizo de limpieza?, ¿qué clase de inútil eres Kinomoto?-

_Fin Flash Black_.

El resultado de eso fueron los establos, ¿o eso había ocasionado que tuvieran que limpiar la sala de pociones?, no, eso había sido porque consideró que el color de cabello de Li era demasiado anticuado y decidió ayudarlo con su problema, una intenta ser amable y porque todos en la clase quedaron con el pelo del mismo color la castigan a ella.

Vale que después de eso, se armo una buena comenzando como no porque ese la había atacado cuando ella se estaba riendo de su color de cabello, de espaldas a él, ¿y encima él la acusaba a ella de atacar por la espalda?, maldito miserable, había acabado cayendo contra Hiragizawa, cuando Li volvió al ataque, Hiragizawa creó un escudo para defenderlos a ambos, consiguiendo que tanto Li como Daidoji que se había acerado a mí para ayudarme salieran volando, así que de nuevo los cuatro castigados.

-Bueno todo sea que gracias a Hiragizawa que me hizo callar a tiempo no se nos agregó nada más.- dije sonriendo de medio lado debería de agradecerle después, no mejor lo esperaría a la salida del despacho de Mizuki para agradecerle, si eso era lo mejor.

-Daidoji voy a buscar a Hiragizawa para agradecerle el favor, ¿vienes?-

-Tomoyo, mi nombre es Tomoyo, Kinomoto.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Bueno pues Tomoyo, ¿vienes conmigo?- dije sin más.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo esta subiendo los hombros en un gesto aburrido, y comenzando a caminar a mi lado.

…………………….&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&………………………...

-¿Yo?, ¿y eso por qué?- dijo Hiragizawa sorprendido ante sus palabras.

-Por qué considero que es necesario que se haga así.- dijo Wey calmadamente y después posó su mirada en Shaoran que miraba por la ventana un poco distraído.

-¿Pero…?

-Nada, si no le importa espere afuera necesito aclarar algunas cosas con el señorito Li.- dijo este sin despegar los ojos del nombrado que ni se inmuto.

Hiragizawa los miró a ambos aun consternado, pues no le hacía ninguna gracia lo que le acababan de informar, ¿por qué debía de él acceder a todo eso?, no estaba dispuesto a ser utilizado de esa forma de eso ni hablar.

Salió del despacho enfadado, al cerrar la puerta se encontró con que un chico mayor que él por tres o cuatro años se levantaba del banco donde se encontraba sentado.

-¿Se encuentra ya libre?- le preguntó el chico, pero él negó y dijo:

-La directora no se encuentra en su despacho, ella salió a mostrar a un profesor donde podía impartir su clase.- dijo este sin más y se sentó enfadado en el mismo banco al lado del chico, que lo miró curioso.

-¿Entonces quien se encuentra en su despacho?, ¿cómo es que estabas tú hay?-

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le dijo:

-Eso solo me atañe a mí, y en el despacho se encuentran hablando otras personas a las que ella les dejo el lugar para hablar.- sin más se enfrasco en sus pensamientos.

………………&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&………………………

-Veo que después de todo le agrada estar en esta academia.- dijo Wey distraídamente mientras miraba el despacho, el cual era realmente grande y contaba con varios accesorios que si tuviese tiempo le hubiese encantado poder descifrar.

Sintió como el chico gruñía con frustración y se volvía a verlo seguramente enfadado por su comentario.

-¿Mi madre o mi padre?- fue lo único que le preguntó.

-Ninguno de los dos, la señorita Shico.- dijo este sin más y Azoran lo miró furioso.

-¿Qué pinta ella?-

-Creo que aunque a usted ella no le agrade se preocupa por usted, señorito Li, bueno como le iba diciendo veo que le agrada estar aquí.- dijo este de nuevo viéndolo ahora a los ojos.

-No se que le hace pensar eso.- dijo este enfadado.

-Pues es mas que evidente que se divierte, al parecer le agrada tener que limpiar la academia.-

-No estoy dispuesto a dejarme pisotear por nadie.-

-Ya entiendo, que entonces su estancia de un mes se ha alargado a indefinidamente.- dijo este ahora con tono enfadado.

-¿Acaso lo hicieron aposta?, ¿Shico quiso esto?- dijo este enfadado.

-No le entiendo señorito Li, es más que evidente que intenta echar la culpa de su comportamiento errónea a la señorita Shico, eso es peor incluso que lo que ha estado haciendo hasta ahora.-

-Es que todo es su culpa, estoy seguro de que ella le metió a mi padre que me mandara a esta dichosa academia, Y ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE SHICO SABÍA QUE ELLA ESTARÍA AQUÍ.- lo último lo dijo gritando y enfadado, Wey lo miró sin entender:

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿de que estas hablando?-

-PUES DE QUIEN MÁS, DE ESA MALDITA INDESEABLE, DE ESA DICHOSA NIÑATA DE KINOMOTO.- dijo este enfadado y golpeando la mesa con los puños.

-Señorito Li, cálmese, y estoy seguro de que se equivoca, la señorita Shico quiere lo mejor para usted aunque no se lo crea, no creo que ella sospechase que la señorita Kinomoto acabaría en esta Academia al igual que usted, pero aun así, ¿no cree que exagera?- Li lo miró indignado y le dijo:

-¿Qué exagero?-

Wey afirmó energéticamente y dijo:

-¿Cuál de las dos jovencitas era Kinomoto?- dijo este.

-La maldita de pelo castaño.- dijo Li sin más.

-Ya veo, para serle sincero no encuentro que haya nada malo en esa chica.- dijo este intentando entender al joven de delante de él, parecía deseoso de regresar a casa, pero sin embargo todas las cartas que les llegaban al palacio no hacían más que decir que el chico no hacía más que buscar problemas, lo cierto es que eso le había desconcertado mucho a su padre, que le había recriminado a Shico por ello.

Había escuchado como la culpaba por que su hijo hubiese cambiado tanto, que ahora sería sumamente difícil conseguir que el chico hiciera las cosas como se debían hacer, ella tan solo había reído alegremente y le había dicho:

-Todo tiene sus motivos Hien tranquilízate.-

-Es una maldita despreciable, aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para hacerme la vida imposible.- dijo este sin más y Wey lo miró extrañado pues había comenzado a hablar de la chica sin que él le preguntase nada, lo escucho describir las cosas que habían ocasionado sus disputas, y cuando el chico terminó de relatar todo lo que había sucedido en esa semana Wey estaba en estado de no saber que hacer, si reírse por las ocurrencias de la chica, si enfadarse por el poco control de su futuro alumno, si extrañarse por la pasión que ponía al contar todo lo que habían ocasionado, o que hacer, al final opto por la opción que menos se hubiese esperado de él de eso estaba seguro se hecho a reír como un loco, tras imaginarse todas las cosas que la chica había hecho:

-¿De verdad te puso el pelo de color amarillo canario?- el anciano profesor no podía dejar de reír ante lo que le había contado Azoran lo que a este lo enfureció más:

-No solo a mí a toda la clase incluso al profesor.- dijo este enfadado y Wey rompió a reír más fuerte.

Que pena no ser un alumno, y tener la edad que tenía, se lo pasaría a lo grande viendo a esos cuatro discutir.

-¿En serio fueron capaces de hacer que una estatua se liara a golpes con el otro cada vez que pasaban cerca?- dijo este después de para de reír y de dejar e imaginarse a su alumno con el color de pelo tan escandaloso.

-Si, pero eso fue en venganza a lo del pelo, lo que no me esperaba era que ella la hubiera hechizado antes contra mí.- dijo este un tanto desconcertado, por lo que la estatua en si había acabado haciendo.

-¿Y espera que me crea que odia a esa pobre muchacha?- dijo Wey sonriendo abiertamente.

-Es que es así, no la puedo ver me saca de mis casillas, nunca antes nadie había conseguido que no pudiera quedarme cayado.-

-¿Y que piensa hacer?, esta consciente de que si no se controla nunca saldrá de aquí.- dijo este ahora más calmado.

-No se que hacer, intentaré ignorarla, si eso será lo mejor tal vez si hablo con Mizuki consiga hacer algo para que nos no veamos casi.- dijo este cavilando posibilidades.

-Esto es una academia señorito Li, es imposible que no se vean, y yo opino que lo mejor sería hablar con la señorita Kinomoto, de este asunto y acabarlo.-

-No, no pienso hablar con ella, me exaspera y no la soporto, la odio hasta más no poder.-

Miró al chico como apretaba sus puños con fuerza:- es por ella que me encuentro en este infierno y no pienso olvidarlo, maldita desgraciada me las va a pagar todas juntas.-

-Si ese es su deseo lo veré la semana que viene señorito Li, pero sería bueno que recordase los términos de su estancia en esta Academia pues al parecer no los tiene muy claros, desearía no tener que venir durante mucho tiempo a esta Academia así que según mi parecer debería usted de hablar con la señorita Kinomoto sobre este asunto.- sin más se giró y se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y salió por esta, comenzó a caminar para ir a buscar a Mizuki y despedirse, pasó por delante de Hiragizawa y se paró para despedirse de él también lo cierto es que eran realmente diferentes esos dos muchachos.

-Señorito Hiragizawa lo veré junto con su primo la semana que viene.- el chico se levantó dispuesto a decirle algo cuando ambos al igual que otro muchacho que se encontraba allí sentado se giraron sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de Li enfadado:

-NO PIENSO HACER LO QUE ME DIJO, NO HABLARE CON ESA DESPRECIABLE DE KINOMOTO WEY.- Hiragizawa miró al chico sorprendido por lo furioso que estaba mientras que él frunció el ceño:

-Señorito Li no tengo más que hablar con usted por hoy, lo que vine a comprobar esta más que claro.-

-¿LI?- Todos a una miraron al joven que miraba al señorito Li con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

Ninguno hablaba nada, hasta que Wey dijo:

-¿Señorito Touya?- el muchacho que no dejaba de mirar a Shaoran se giró para mirar al anciano y abrió los ojos sorprendido:

-Maestro Wey, ¿qué lo trae a la Academia Tomoeda?- dijo desconcertado.

-Vine a comprobar algo para mi señor.- dijo este sin más:- ¿Y usted joven Touya?- dijo desconcertado.

-Vine a ver a mi hermana.- dijo este sin más y fulminó con la mirada a Li, que lo miraba sin entender.

-¿Acaso se encuentra en esta academia?-

-Me temo que si, mi padre así lo decidió.- dijo este sin más e intentando zanjar el tema.

-Ya veo es extraño, no recuerdo a Fujitaka como un hombre al que se pudiera sacar de sus casillas.- dijo Wey intentando recordar bien al hombre, y de repente se quedó pensando unos momentos para mirar a Li, y seguidamente a Touya:

-Un momento tú hermana…-

-Hiragizawa ya saliste que bien, venía buscándote.- escucharon todos una voz de chica todos se giraron para ver a las recién llegadas, y la chica castaña corrió hasta Hiragizawa y sin más se lanzo a sus brazos, consiguiendo un gruñido del joven Touya, una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro de la otra joven que la acompañaba, la cara de sorpresa y desconcierto del chico que no dudo en cogerla a tiempo de la cintura para que ninguno cayera al suelo y para sorpresa de Wey como el señorito Li apretaba los puños con fuerza y entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Y eso Kinomoto?- preguntó el chico de gafas desconcertado, mientras la dejaba en el suelo, pero ella se aferro a su cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico le dijo:

-Gracias, por lo de antes.- y sonrió ampliamente el chico la miró fascinado y Wey al igual que Touya se percató de cómo se sonrojaba.

-No hice nada Kinomoto.-

-Si me hiciste callar a tiempo de que nos castigaran con algo más, por cierto lamento que te hayan metido de nuevo en esto.- dijo esta ya si soltándose del agarre que tenía, y separándose de él un poco.

-No te preocupes Kinomoto un placer ser de ayuda.- y sonrió de medio lado haciendo que la chica le sonriera de la misma forma:

-¿Castigaran de nuevo?- dijo el joven Touya con la boca sin terminar de abrirla y Wey estaba por apostar que lo hizo para no gritar.

La joven castaña se quedó helada en el sitio y se giró para mirar a quien le acababa de hablar inconscientemente la chica se acercó a Hiragizawa y lo cogió de la mano con fuerza, un nuevo gruñido se hizo escuchar y unos pasos apresurados.

Wey miró de reojo al joven Li el cual se había acercado a donde todos ellos estaban, y no dejaba de mirar a la joven de cabellos castaños.

-Tú tenemos que hablar Kinomoto.- dijo este sin más, mientras que los demás lo miraban sorprendidos.

-Mocoso de las narices, lárgate, mi hermana no tiene nada que hablar contigo.- dijo el joven Touya dando un paso al frente.

-¿Hermana?- escucharon que Hiragizawa preguntaba extrañado, la chica le apretó un poco más el agarre, y ahora Touya lo miró a él y le dijo:

-Si hermana así que suéltala.- dijo este furioso, pero el chico no se inmuto, tan solo agarró la mano de esta más fuerte y lo miró desafiante:

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Touya lo miró sorprendido sin poder creérselo, y se escuchó una risita cantarina a las espaldas de todos Touya se giró para ver quien se había reído y se encontró con la joven que acompañaba a su hermana:

-¿Y tu eres?, ¿y pintas aquí?-

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji y estaba acompañando a Kinomoto.- dijo esta sencillamente y levantando la vista y fijándola en el joven Touya.

Este la miró no muy contento y dijo:

-Encantado Touya Kinomoto, el hermano mayor de Sakura.- esto hizo a la chica reaccionar al parecer y dijo con tono indiferente:

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí Touya?-

-Vine a verte y a saber por qué demonios nos han mandado cuatro cartas en tan solo una semana.- dijo este mirándola ahora a ella.

-No debería de importarte en lo más mínimo.- dijo esta sin más.

-Sakura, ya sabes que yo no estaba de acuerdo con todo es….-

-No me interesa Touya, ahora hazte un favor y vete, y por cierto dile a ese hombre que no necesito nada de él y que por ende no tienes que venir a nada aquí.- se dispuso a irse tirando de la mano de Hiragizawa cuando el joven Touya dijo:

-Él no me ha enviado Sakura, vine yo por mi propia iniciativa estas equivocada si piensas que padre me pidió que viniese.- Wey en seguida se percató de que lo que el chico le acababa de revelar a ella le había dolido, pero al parecer no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie lo notara.

-Mejor me ahorras entonces muchos problemas, lo siento Touya pero tengo cosas que hacer, como ya sabrás por las cartas que te han enviado estoy castigada, Tomoyo, Hiragizawa lo mejor será empezar o tendremos que irnos a dormir tarde hoy.-

-Eriol por favor.- dijo el chico sin más y caminando detrás de ella.

Cuando los tres desaparecieron de la vista de los otros tres Wey dio un pequeño salto cuando la lámpara que había en la mesa de la asistente de Mizuki, estallo, y escuchó un gruñido furioso al lado de él.

Mientras que para su sorpresa el joven Li pasaba al lado de ambos, el joven Touya y él mismo murmurando con una voz enfadada:

-"_Eriol por favor_", maldito imbécil.- y sin más siguió el camino de los otros tres.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Touya?- dijo Wey mirando al joven que miraba por donde se había ido su hermana pequeña un poco decepcionado.

-Sakura no perdona que mi madre se fuera hace tres años.- dijo este sin más.

-¿Acaso es que ella no sabe a que se debió todo eso?- el chico suspiró con cansancio y se dejó caer en el banco de antes:

-Mi madre nos advirtió que no debíamos de hacerla saber nada, y mi padre me lo ha prohibido.- dijo este sin más.

-Con magia.- dijo Wey.

-Si, con magia, ambos discutieron y estoy seguro de que Sakura esta mal, pero se esconde ante esa fachada que ha creado, sin motivo, yo creí que el mandarla aquí no era buena idea y ahora que veo que ese mocoso de Li se encuentra también aquí me doy cuenta de que fue la peor de las decisiones.-

-¿Sabes a que se debe lo que sucede entre esos dos jóvenes?-

-Lo cierto es que no lo se, pero no quiero que ese muchacho se acerque a ella.- dijo este mirando directamente por donde Li se acababa de ir.

-¿Y que me dices de Hiragizawa?- preguntó Wey un poco desconcertado, el chico frunció el ceño, y añadió:- tampoco me agrada para nada.-

-Ya veo.- dijo Wey sin más:- Mándale recuerdos a Fujitaka de mi parte Touya y ha sido todo un gusto verte por a…- escucharon como algo caía al suelo y ambos miraron en esa dirección, encontrándose con Kaho Mizuki que los miraba sumamente sorprendida.

-Kinomoto Touya.- el chico tardó tan solo unos segundos en levantarse de donde se encontraba sentado:

-¡Qué estas haciendo tú aquí?- dijo este enfadado.

Wey los miró extrañado:

-¿Touya?, ella es la directora de la Academia Tomoeda.- dijo este al ver la cara de enfado de este:

-Mala idea, una mala idea, se lo dije, le dije que no la quería aquí, maldita sea, ¿cómo demonios llegaste tú a parar aquí?- dijo este sin apartar la mirada de la mujer que lo miraba aun sorprendida, pero de repente pareció recuperarse y dijo.

-¿Qué hace aquí señor Kinomoto?- dijo esta sin más y fríamente.

-¿Ahora soy señor Kinomoto?- dijo este enfadado y dando un paso hacía ella.

-¿Touya qué?- dijo Wey pero este hablo de nuevo cortando lo que le fuera a decir:

-Veo que sigues igual a siempre, ¿a quien estas pensando en traicionar ahora Mizuki?- dijo este enfadado y haciéndola a ella mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo no traicione a nadie señor Kinomoto y lo mejor es que se marche de aquí pues no es bien recibido.-

-No soy bien recibido, ya veo, pues lo siento señorita Mizuki pero resulta que mi hermana Sakura se encuentra en tu maldita academia así que tendrás que aguantar mi presencia siempre que yo desee verla.- y sin más la soltó apartándose de ella con desagrado.

-¿Sakura Kinomoto es tú hermana?- dijo esta en un susurro y después abrió los ojos al máximo, parecía sumamente sorprendida por algo y sin decir nada a ninguno de los presentes se marchó de allí corriendo.

…………………&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&…………………..

-Al parecer la academia se esta volviendo algo más animada.-

-Eso parece Chiharu, pero no creo que eso sea del todo bueno después de todo podríamos salir mal parados los demás.-

-Lo se Nahoko pero es que era demasiado aburrido hasta ahora, al parecer Daidoji también se lo esta pasando en grande últimamente.-

-Eso parece, pero algo me dice que las cosas van a empeorar.-

-¿A que viene eso Rika?-

-Una corazonada, mira Chiharu ahí llega Yamazaki el cual parece trae información por su sonrisa.- dijo Rika una chica de cabellos rojos y de ojos sumamente dulces y al parecer ocultaban una gran madurez, aunque la chica no contaba al igual que las demás con más de dieciséis o diecisiete años.

-Esperemos que sea verdad.- dijo Chiharu, la cual tenía los ojos marrones con cierto toque de duda y resignación y un cabello rizado y castaño oscuro.

-Tenle un poco de confianza Chiharu, además a mí me divierten sus cosas.- dijo otra de las chicas con el cabello más corto que las otras y castaño claro, esta llevaba gafas y sus ojos amorronados estaban llenos de ilusión y diversión.

-Nahoko que a ti te gusten sus fantasías no quiere decir que sea buena idea que diga tantas tonterías.- dijo Chiharu resignada.

-No es eso Chiharu es solo que él hace de este lugar un sitio donde poder estar, es realmente insoportable si no tenemos algo que hacer, o con que divertirnos.- dijo Nahoko mientras se quitaba sus gafas y las limpiaba en eso que un chico de cabello negros y ojos del mismo color se acercaba a ellas, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, a su lado otro chico de cabellos azulados y con ojos grisaceos tras unas gafas.

-Chicas noticias frescas.- dijo Yamazaki sentándose al lado de Chiharu con una sonrisa, y el otro chico se sentó también cerca de él.

-Yuki encárgate de que diga la verdad.- dijo Chiharu mirando al otro chico este sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

-Tranquila Chiharu si dice algo que no es os lo haré saber enseguida.- y volvió a sonreír.

-El chico que vimos antes era ni más ni menos que el hermano de Kinomoto, y al parecer conoce a nuestra querida señorita Mizuki de antes, el hombre mayor vino a ver a Hiragizawa y a Li, ambos estuvieron hablando con él en el despacho de Mizuki un buen rato.

Además cuando salieron Li parecía furioso, luego de vete tú a saber donde apareció Kinomoto y salto contra Hiragizawa como si la vida le fuera en ello, lo beso en la mejilla y después le cogió de la mano y ambos después de hablar con su hermano de forma muy distante se alejaron cogidos de la mano seguidos al principio solo por Daidoji y después por el furioso Li.-

-Dijiste que no lo dejarías inventarse cosas.- dijo Chiharu mirando incrédula ante las palabras del chico de cabello negro.

-Y no lo deje.- dijo Yukito sin más.

-¿Entonces todo eso es verdad?- dijo Nahoko abriendo los ojos entusiasmada y sorprendida.

-Si, así es detalles más detalles menos.-dijo este sin darle mucha importancia y con gesto un poco aburrido, pues a él todo eso no es que le importase mucho.

Todos se quedaron callados cada uno pensando en cosas diferentes y Rika fue la primera en hablar de nuevo y dijo:

-Me gustaría poder hablar con Kinomoto.- las otras dos chicas la miraron con sorpresa una y asustada otra.

-¿Qué dices Rika?, ¿acaso te volviste loca?-

-No, creo que es una buena chica, nunca nos acercamos a nadie nuevo, y mira resulta que Daidoji no es tan fría como aparentaba al parecer, ha hecho buenas migas con ella.-

-Si pero el caso es que…-

-A mi me gustaría poder hablar con Li, me parece alguien interesante.- dijo Yamazaki como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Es decir alguien a quien poder fastidiar con tus mentiras.- dijo Rika sonriendo.

-Un pobre crédulo nada más.-

-Yo creo que Kinomoto podría ser otra gran apuesta.- dijo Yukito el cual miraba en otra dirección, los otros siguieron su vista y se encontraron con los chicos de los que estaban hablando.

-Si bueno tal vez tenéis razón y sea una buena manera de pasar el rato.- dijo Chiharu sin más y pensando que tal vez después de todo esa academia se podía hacer un poco más soportable.

……………….&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&………………………

-El tiempo se acaba y mi paciencia también.-

-Mi señor no podemos hacer otra cosa, no encontramos lo que buscamos pareciera que la tierra se la trago.-

-Es imposible que esa indeseable de Nadeshico haya desaparecido, la quiero en mí poder ya.-

-Pero señor, esa mujer, después de todo nunca hizo lo que usted temió que hiciera.-

-Maldito imbécil, no es ella la que me preocupa, la leyenda no hablaba de ella, y por eso no me di cuenta antes, esa maldita mujer me hizo hacer el tonto durante todos estos años, pero la localizaré y acabaré con ella.- dijo mientras lanzaba el espejo al suelo consiguiendo que este se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-Malditos ineptos, inservibles.-

-Mi señor deberíais de tranquilizaros, no creo que sea bueno que os lo toméis todo así.-

-¿Qué me sugieres?- dijo este mirando a la chica que tenía delante.

-Déjeme ir a la Academia Tomoeda, estoy segura de que Mizuki sabe algo.-

-¿Y que pasa si te descubre?- le preguntó este mientras la hacía acercase a él para abrazarla por la cintura.

-No lo hará, soy muy persuasiva cuando quiero, y más lista de lo que crees, podré manejar a esa bruja, sin problemas.-

-Está bien ve y averigua todo lo que puedas.-

-¿No piensas despedirte?-

Sin más la besó con deseo, y la dejó ir, cuando ella salió del lugar susurró sin apartar la vista de la puerta:

-Pero ¿quién te maneja a ti?- y entrecerró los ojos, ¿estaría haciéndolo bien al confiar algo así a ella?:- Yue.-

-Mi señor.- dijo un muchacho arrodillándose ante él, de cabellos azulados largo, y ojos blanquecinos.

-Vigílala de cerca si me falla, ya sabes que hacer.-

-Si mi señor.- y sin más desapareció del lugar, él se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón mientras pensaba en varias, cosas, y miraba detenidamente la fotografía de Nadeshico la mujer que se le había escapado y que ahora debía de encontrar, cuanto antes para acabar con lo que amenazaba con impedir poder llevar su venganza a cabo.


	3. Dos guardianes Keroberos y Spynel

Hola perdón por el retraso podría decir, pero en esta ocasión no fue mi culpa, me fui de vacaciones a Granada y bueno digamos que dejé mi ordenador a mi hermano y cuñado, y cuando volví mi pobre ordenador estaba realmente grave un virus malo lo había acatarrado pero bien.

Lo lleve al doctor, (entiéndase mi padre) y este me lo arregló pero como era de esperarse y con mi suerte todos los capis que tenía escritos se fueron a la porra, es por eso que este no era el tercer capi se parecía o al menos eso intenté pero como ya sabréis no siempre quedan igual.

Además de esa tragedia he de agregar que el médico mío me a pedido amablemente (por decirlo de algún modo), que no coja el ordenador por una temporada, es por eso que estoy tardando tanto en actualizar, entre el medico y lo que le pasó a mi pc pues ya veis.

Intentaré actualizar siempre que pueda y no dejaré ninguna historia a medias cuando escribo algo y empiezo a publicarlo lo termino de eso que no quepa ninguna duda.

Pues nada os dejo con el capi espero que os guste, al fin tenemos a Kero en escena jeje me encanta ese gatito.

Aquí va la advertencia de derecho estos personajes no son míos sino de las Clam yo solo los cojo prestados para mi historia.

_**Dos guardianes: Keroberos y Spynel.**_

Corría por los pasillos de nuevo llegaba tarde al desayuno parecía que era todo un ritual para mí, no sabía que hacer para legar bien a mis clases, pero el caso es que desde que entré en esta academia la cosa a empeorado, pues creía que al vivir en el mismo lugar donde impartía las clases no tendría problema a la hora de llegar a las clases.

Pero eso no había pasado así, sino que por el contrario mi cuerpo parecía haberse acostumbrado a la idea de no tener que madrugar tanto y por ello siempre acababa levantándome más tarde de lo debido.

Lo peor de todo esto era que Daidoji parecía haberse cansado en estas tres semanas de tener que despertarme todos los días con más fuerza que maña, pues era casi imposible levantarme de la cama y ella había acabado por darse cuenta, y todos los días se enfadaba un poco por que yo necesitaba mucho más que un pequeño despertador como el que ella poseía, es por eso que en lugar de uno contaba con cuatro, que aun así no surtían ningún efecto en mí, pero como era de esperarse en Daidoji si que lo hacían y por las mañanas siempre acababa de mal humor.

Es por eso que una vez más heme aquí corriendo de vuelta una vez más alas cocinas de la academia pues aunque es tarde me da tiempo a pasar por estas y desayunar algo.

No pueden esperar que vaya a clases directamente sin antes haber comido algo, y Mizuki era de horarios estrictos, y si a las ocho y media no estabas en la mesa desayunando te quedabas sin este.

Pero yo contaba con un pequeño contacto en las cocinas, Nakuru la cocinera de la familia que se había presentado en la academia unos días después de mí, diciendo que ella no podía estar sin mí, y que me echaba mucho de menos, he de confesar que yo a ella también, pues había sido siempre como una hermana mayor para mí.

Siempre pensé que mi hermano y ella acabarían por tener algo, pero al parecer no se había dado aun, o quizás es que no era buena en estas cosas, y solo tenían una amistad muy grande y nada más.

Entré alas cocinas con cuidado de no ser vista por nadie más, y cuando pude divisar a Nakuru, tuve que ocultarme cuanto antes, pues estaba acompañada por nada más y nada menos que Mizuki, maldita sea mi suerte.

-Veo que todo esta yendo perfectamente con el ayudante que llegó hace dos semanas.-

-Si, es muy serio y reservado pero hace bien su trabajo, sin ninguna duda una gran adquisición.- dijo Nakuru sonriendo, yo fruncí el ceño, ¿acaso había un nuevo miembro en las cocinas?, llevaba un tiempo sin venir a ver a Nakuru pues Daidoji siempre me guardaba algo de desayunar, pero hoy no sería el caso lo sabía, después de todo le boleé uno de los despertadores a la cabeza, no conscientemente, fue más un acto reflejo, pero ella como era de esperar no espero una disculpa por mi parte solo dio un portazo increíble que me despertó en el acto y se marchó de allí.

Supuse al ver el despertador en el suelo y tremendo portazo lo que había pasado, así que es por eso que ni siquiera pasé por el comedor, mejor prevenir que lamentar la verdad.

Me fijé en que seguían hablando y miré a mi alrededor tal vez si iba con cuidado podría coger algo de las cocinas sin que me vise Mizuki y aun llegar a la primera clase.

Me fijé en hacía donde miraba Mizuki, y me quedé helada en el sitio cuando vi que se acercaba hacía mí, maldita sea me iba a pillar y me iba a castigar de nuevo y lo cierto es que ya tenía bastante con lo que me tocaba hacer esta tarde la limpieza de las dos salas más grandes de la academia, claro que habíamos optado o mejor dicho Eriol había decidido acertadamente he de confesar, que nos dividiésemos en dos grupos, Daidoji y yo limpiábamos una y él y el estúpido de Li otra.

Aunque en esta ocasión el castigo no había sido enteramente mi culpa, y la de Li, sino que estaba metida la nueva y reciente descubierta prima de Li, una maldita chica que me sacaba de mis casillas, pero no como Li, al principio creí que nos podíamos llevar bien pero fue escuchar mi apellido y quedarme claro que había oído hablar de mí a su primito.

Como era obvio le pedí cuentas de por qué andaba contando cosas sobre mí y bueno así comenzó la nueva pelea, no entendí muy bien como Daidoji y Eriol acabaron castigados, solo recuerdo a Eriol encima de mí preguntándome como me encontraba nada más la verdad.

Y a Mailing Li, mirándolo furiosa.

Me escondí un poco mejor y Mizuki se acercaba cada vez más, la verdad es que solo un milagro me salvaba de ser descubierta sin ninguna duda acabaría castigada.

Estaba por hablar para excusarme con la esperanza de que Mizuki no me castigara, cuando sentí una mano fría coger la mía y tirar de mí.

Todo se volvió negro por unos momentos para mí, y escuché como se cerraba una puerta, y sentía en la oscuridad como una mano aun agarraba la mía con sutileza.

-¿Qué…?-

Sentí que posaban un dedo en mis labios, y me hacían callar.

-Shhh no hables o nos descubrirán.- su voz era fría y distante, no la conocía de nada, y estaba segura de que se trataba de un chico, ¿Quién demonios era él?

Se quedó callado sin soltarme aun y escuchando o al menos eso creo por que no me hablaba.

-Bueno pues Nakuru ya nos veremos en otro momento.- escuché que decía Mizuki.

-Pues que así sea.- escuché la voz alegre de Nakuru y me imagine la sonrisa en su rostro no era algo difícil de hacer pues siempre estaba riendo como si nada.

Además de que contaba con un cabello largo siempre cogido en una coleta y rojo muy rojo, además de unos ojos avioletados que podían encantar hasta al más cauto, el caso es que Nakuru era realmente hermosa, y nunca entendí como es que no quería abandonar a nuestra familia para buscarse un futuro mejor para ella.

-Parece que ya se fue.- dijo este sin más y me soltó para abrir la puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas, al hacer eso algo de luz entró y pude ver al chico en cuestión, un cabello plateado un poco largo para ser un chico pues le llegaba hasta los hombros y parecía llevarlo cogido con un pequeño lacito azulado.

-¿Yue?, ¿qué hacías ahí metido?- dijo Nakuru al girarse y ver al chico salir de lo que parecía ser una alacena o despensa.

-Sacarte las castañas del fuego, creí que no estaban permitidas las visitas a las cocinas.- dijo el tal Yue con cierto tono de enfado y dejó de agradarme en ese mismo momento pues nadie le hablaba así a mi querida Nakuru.

-Eso depende de lo importante que sea la gente.- dije sin más y salí de ese cuartucho para dejarme ver por Nakuru.

La cual no recordaba como me recibía cuando me veía, sus ojos se abrieron de la emoción su sonrisa se ensanchó, y una expresión de alegría adornó su rostro para segundos después encontrarnos ambas a los pies de Yue, el cual nos miraba con el ceño levantado y en cierto modo fruncido.

-Sakura, mi niña que alegría verte.- dijo Nakuru con su efusividad de siempre, y segundos después vi como la mirada entre agrisada y plateada de Yue se encontraba centrada exclusivamente en mí.

Eso me hizo ponerme muy nerviosa sin saber el motivo, pero algo en mí reaccionaba en forma de defensa contra este chico, aparté a Nakuru sin tener el habitual cuidado y mucho menos cariño con que siempre lo hacía, necesitaba que este sujeto creyese que Nakuru para mí no era nadie, ¿por qué?, ni yo misma lo sabía pero así lo haría.

Sentía que era una manera de mantener a Nakuru segura, ¿pero de que?, ni idea pero era lo mejor.

-Bueno y a que debo tú visita.- escuché que decía Nakuru y yo enrojecí por momentos cosa que la hizo reí ampliamente.

-Ya veo, toma una manzana y una tostada, espero que con esto tengas bastante hasta el almuerzo el cual estoy segura te gustará.- dijo esta cogiéndome de la mano y tirando de mí alejándome así de Yue el cual seguía mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede Saura?- me dijo esta ya lejos de él.

-Nada, ¿oye quien es él?- Nakuru frunció un poco el ceño y dijo:

-Se trata de Yue, es mi nuevo ayudante aquí, Mizuki creyó que era necesario y no pude discutírselo de ningún modo posible.- dijo esta sin más

-Ya veo.- dije para después dar un mordisco a la manzana y mirarlo de vuelta para darme cuenta de que seguía mirándome pero ahora disimuladamente como de reojo.

-Será mejor que corras o llegarás tarde a la clase.- me dijo Nakuru y yo no pude más que obedecerla, le lancé un beso con la mano y corrí fuera de las cocinas.

Cuando llegué a la primera clase vi que Daidoji me había guardado un sitio a su lado, y que me llamaba, así que al parecer el enfado se había terminado con su jugada de dejarme sin desayunar, o eso creía ella, pues nadie sabía que Nakuru y yo nos conocíamos, y mucho menos que yo la visitaba, incluso Mizuki ignoraba el hecho de que ella era importante para mí, bueno ahora solo una persona además de yo sabía que conocía a Nakuru y era Yue, ese extraño chico nuevo.

Pensando en él me senté al lado de Daidoji y me dispuse a aguantar un nuevo día de clases, para después empezar con mi castigo, casi un mes en este colegio y no había habido un solo día sin castigo, suspiré un poco cansada y miré a mi alrededor a mis demás compañeros.

Divisé a el cuarteto que ahora formaban Eriol, los dos Li, y Yamazaki, creo que se llamaba, el cual se había decidido a acercarse a nosotros, parecía un chico simpático además conocía infinidad de historias verdaderas y era realmente bueno contándolas, a mi en particular me encantaba escucharlo contarlas, por otra parte Daidoji decía que era muy inocente, aunque nunca entendía a que se refería la verdad.

Después me fijé en un grupo de chicas de las que formaba parte la novia de Yamazaki la cual según él mismo me había informado deseaba ser amiga nuestra, quien sabe tal vez algún día me decidiera a hablar con ellas, miré de reojo a Daidoji y caí en la cuenta de que ella llevaba más tiempo que yo en la academia pero sin embargo siempre estaba conmigo, ¿qué era de ella antes de que yo llegara?, ¿se habría separado de sus amigas por mi culpa y mis castigos?

Pensando en eso y ahora preocupada por los problemas que podría haberle causado a ella intenté concentrarme en la clase, pero sin dejar de pensar en que tal vez ella ahora estuviese solo por mi culpa, maldita sea, solo pensé en mí y me olvidé de que arrastraba a Daidoji conmigo.

Miré enfadada a ese cuarteto, y me encontré con los ojos de Li, el cual me miraba de igual forma, pero decidí ignorarlo y mirar por mi parte a Eriol el cual me devolvió la mirada amablemente y con una sonrisa en su rostro, y con los labios m dijo:

-Buenos días linda.- y yo le devolví el saludo y la sonrisa para después volver a mis pensamientos privados.

…………………………………………………&…………………………………………….

-Resulta que desde hace muchos, muchos años, la sala del cuarto piso esta encantada, es al menos lo que se cuenta, si no me mires así al parecer hace muchísimo tiempo en esa misma sala pasó algo realmente increíble.

Por lo que pude averiguar de aquí y allá, descubrí que al parecer tres chicas en sus años de estudiantes decidieron probar a invocar a uno de esos guardianes gatos de los que se habla mucho.

Al parecer ambas creyeron tener el poder necesario de controlar a esas criaturas, claro esta que no fue así, y por lo que se hicieron estallar toda la sala, lo peor de todo es que dejaron encerrados a dos de esos guardianes en ese cuarto, y se dice que nuestra querida directora Mizuki se encarga de alimentarlos, aunque no sabemos que es lo que comen aunque yo podría apostar a que los alumnos menos apreciados que suelen desaparecer van a parar al estomago de alguno de esos dos terroríficos guardianes.- iluso y crédulo eso era lo único que podía pensar de mi famoso primito en estos instantes, ¿quien demonios se podía creer semejante historia?, era evidente que Shaoran Li si que podía tragarse cualquier cuento.

Pues escuchaba la historia de Yamazaki como si fuera una de esas clases que tanto le gustaban, pues desde el mes que hacía que lo conocía me había percatado ya de varias cosas de él entre ellas que adoraba a todo lo que tuviese que ver con los guardianes de los que Yamazaki le estaba hablando, y que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener uno propio.

Que adoraba las clases privadas que teníamos con Wey, sobre todo cuando se trataba de manejar su espada, era algo increíble el como la manejaba, la magia no era del todo su fuerte pero cuando se trataba de manejar su espada, la brújula o incluso los elementos que tuvieran que ver directamente con el cielo era todo un experto.

Sus artes marciales eran casi imposible de superar, en lo único en lo que lo superaba pero con gran ventaja era en todo lo demás referente a la magia, yo tenía más potencial que él y no me cansaba de hacer hechizos de todas clases, Wey se empeñaba sesión tras sesión en hacerme cansar, pero le era sumamente imposible conseguirlo.

Se percató de que la cara de Li se había iluminado por unos minutos y que la voz de Yamazaki había pasado a ser un susurro.

Suspiró abatido al darse cuenta de que su primo había caído de nuevo en una de las mentiras de ese Yamazaki y decidió intervenir para que no tuvieran que agregar alguna tarea más a su ya larga lista.

Se preguntó una vez más que pintaba Yamazaki en todo esto ahora, pues le resulto muy extraño cuando decidió soltar una bola muy convincente a la directora para librarlos de un nuevo castillo, recordó con cierta alegría la cara de Sakura cuando este terminó de hablar todo convencido de lo que decía, y la profesora había caído en la mentira por completo, pero lo que más le sorprendió a él fue que tanto Sakura como Shaoran lo habían mirado y habían comenzado a preguntar que entonces como demonios ellos habían estados implicados en semejante jaleo si ni siquiera se habían enterado de nada.

En ese momento los miró y comenzó a reírse sin poder parar, también recordó que en ese momento fue que se había dado cuenta de que adoraba a Sakura, y le parecía la chica más linda que había visto nunca.

Desde unos días antes ya no se separaban el uno del otro, cosa que fastidiaba sin duda mucho a Daidoji y a Li, pero por esos dos no iba a dejar de conocer a Sakura, chica intigrante, ingenua y adorable.

Yamazaki después de librarlos de tremendo lió en que se habían metido, se presento a Li y Sakura, agregando que no le debían nada y que le gustaría ser amigo de Li, después informó a Sakura que su novia y las otras sentían gran curiosidad por ella a lo que Sakura decidió ignorar ese comentario y decirle a Daidoji que se fueran de allí que Li la ponía enferma se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó del lugar.

Después de eso tuvimos otros cuantos encuentros de luchas absurdas y bromas pesadas, aunque no con tanta frecuencia debido a que Li y yo ya habíamos comenzado con nuestras clases privadas con Wey como ya había dicho antes.

-No es por nada pero me estoy cansando de ser el único que se dedica a limpiar aquí.- dije con un tono entre divertido y enfadado.

-Pues no haber decidido por ti solo el que nosotros limpiásemos esta sala solos.- dijo Yamazaki sin más.

-Disculpa Yama pero resulta que estoy harto de que debido a que Shaoran no es capaz de controlarse siempre se nos multiplique el trabajo por hacer.

-¿Yo?, lo que me faltaba ahora me echas las culpas de esto, perdona pero fue culpa de tu maldita amiguita.- me dijo con desdén sin mirarme, desde hacía unos días Shaoran estaba realmente irritante, y a veces me entraban ganas de acabar por golpearlo, pero siempre me controlaba por que tenía una pequeña idea de lo que le podía estar sucediendo, pues era como un libro abierto.

-Dirás lo que quieras pero es cierto siempre acabamos limpiando tres veces más de lo que deberíamos limpiar, y me da que Mizuki esta por prohibirnos hacerlo con magia, así que nos convendría que intentases controlar tu temperamento, se que Yamazaki es todo un experto en esto de sacarnos las castañas del fuego, pero realmente creo que Mizuki va a terminar por descubrirlo, algún día.-

-Pero mientras eso no suceda no hay mayor problema.-

-SHAORAN.-

Sentí que me recorría un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz detrás de nosotros, no podía ser, esto era demasiado, pero a pesar de todo no pude evitar reír disimuladamente al ver la cara de horror del recién nombrado, pues de estar rojo de furia había pasado a estar blanco como la pared.

-O no venga ya.- escuché que murmuraba con fastidio, y después una chica de cabellos negros largos recogidos en dos moños, aparecía en nuestro campo de visión quedando colgada del cuello de Shaoran, tenía los ojos de un rojo amarronado y sonreía abiertamente.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí Meiling?- preguntó este con fastidio.

-Que más ayudarte.- dijo la chica y se soltó del agarre y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Ayudarme?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es, le dije a Mizuki que no podría impedir que lo hiciera y ella accedió, después de todo soy parte de tú familia no puede prohibirme muchas cosas.- dijo esta sencillamente mientras comenzaba a apuntar a diferentes sitios de la sala que nos tocaba limpiar a nosotros tres.

-¿Y no sería mejor que ayudases a Kinomoto y Daidoji después de todo son chicas como tú y solo son dos?- preguntó Yamazaki intrigado.

La chica por toda respuesta miró muy mal a Yamazaki y dijo:

-Puedes ir tú si lo deseas yo no pienso facilitarles el trabajo a esa bruja de Kinomoto.-

-Estarías también ayudando a Daidoji.- hizo notar Yamazaki.

-Pero a la vez favorecería a esa odiosa, así que lo lamento por Daidoji por que me cae muy bien pero tendrá que aguantarse, mientras que nosotros por aquí ya somos libres.- dijo esta lanzando un nuevo hechizo a una de las paredes y dejándola impecable.

Shaoran sonrió al ver todo terminado y dijo:

-O eso es genial gracias Meiling, ahora ya podemos seguir hablando de lo que me decías Yamazaki.- y sin más salió de la sala en compañía de Yamazaki, yo por mi parte estaba enfadado, no era justo, esto no lo habíamos buscado todos no era justo que ellas dos tuvieran más trabajo que nosotros cuando todos habíamos participado por igual en esto.

-Vaya primita eres toda bondad.- dije sin más y esta me miró enfadada.

-No se que te traes con Shaoran Hiragizawa pero te lo advierto una vez más no dejaré que te metas en mi camino.- y sin más salí despedido contra una de las paredes, eso me enfadó y yo mismo convoqué un escudo para parar mi propia caída, y le lancé un hechizo a ella:

-VENTISTCA.- el aire salió demasiado fuerte más de lo que yo lo había invocado y ella salió despedida por la puerta cayendo contra una de las paredes, esta se quedó sentada en el suelo, pero levantó su vista y sus ojos brillaban furiosos, y con cierto toque de sorpresa, antes de que esto fuera a más decidí ir a ayudar a Sakura y Daidoji :- la próxima vez mira a ver a quien amenazas primita.- y sin más la dejé ahí tirada y seguí mi camino hacía el ala sur del colegio donde estarían ellas.

Caminé por los pasillos mientras le daba vueltas a lo que ella me había dicho, hacía ya tres semanas que Meiling Li se había incorporado a nuestro colegio, al parecer por petición de ella por que deseaba estar al lado del que ella decía era su prometido, Shaoran Li.

Nunca había sido capaz de entenderla a ella, pues era más que sabido que Li ya tenía una prometida elegida, para él le gustase o no la elección, con él pasaba lo mismo que conmigo, ninguno de los dos sabíamos cual sería la elegida para esto, pero lo que si sabíamos es que ya estaba más que decidido, casi desde que nacimos.

Era por esto por lo que nunca me había puesto a fijarme en ninguna chica en especifico, pero desde que conocí a Kinomoto había sido diferente, la chica tenía tantas caras para explorar que parecía atraerme hacía ella de forma casi inevitable.

No sabía como expresar lo que ella me hacía sentir, excepto ese sentimiento de estar haciendo lo correcto y sobretodo de estar tranquilo a su lado.

Sabía que ni Daidoji ni Li podían entender esta necesidad de estar al lado de ella, pero era algo inevitable para mí, y no podía más que dejarme llevar por ello.

Después de todo siempre había sido un chico tranquilo y que se dejaba arrastrar por los acontecimientos, aunque también es verdad que mejor que ser el controlado prefería ser uno de los controladores, pero al parecer Mizuki tenía en esta ocasión otros muñecos que la ayudaban y yo parecía ser una de sus piezas en el tablero, claro estaba que no me dejaría guiar sin más sino que descubriría lo que estaba pasando así fuera lo último que hiciera la verdad.

Llegué a la clase que Daidoji y Kinomoto debían de estar limpiando y me quedé helado en el sitio cuando encontré a ambas chicas limpiando pero a la vez bailando como locas.

Nunca antes había visto a Daidoji la siempre calmada chica de ojos amatista, de mirada misteriosa, de sonrisa enigmática y de cabellos largos y negros moverse como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Tragué saliva y me acerqué un poco a una de las columnas de la sala para ocultarme y no ser descubierto espiando, pero dispuesto a disfrutar semejante espectáculo.

Sakura cantaba libremente mientras apuntaba con sus manos las paredes que debía de limpiar, mientras que Daidoji se movía limpiando el suelo dando vueltas y más vueltas.

Su túnica descansaba en una de las esquinas cercana a la puerta al igual que la de Kinomoto, la de cabellos negros azulados, llevaba su falda y esta se levantaba con cada vuelta haciéndolo a él imaginar cosas que no debería de imaginar.

Se percató de que de pronto paraba de bailar, y se quedó helado contemplando la sonrisa que adornaba ahora el rostro de la amatista, ¿qué demonios le pasaba ahora?

Se preguntó a si mismo al ver que se quedaba con la mirada fija en ella y en nadie más a pesar de que a sus oídos podía llegar la voz de Sakura.

-Vaya Daidoji nunca pensé verte tan liberada.-

-Tomoyo, Kinomoto te dije ya un millón de veces que me llames Tomoyo.-

-Si es cierto perdona, es que aun no me acostumbro Tomoyo.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Pues bien poco que te costó llamar a Eriol por su nombre.- sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, ¿por qué cuando Sakura decía su nombre no se ponía rojo como estaba seguro se había puesto en esos momentos?

Se ocultó más aun detrás de la columna lleno de vergüenza y esperanzado de que no lo descubrieran

-Bueno eso se debe a que siempre me ha sido más fácil tratar con los chicos que con las chicas, después de todo siempre he estado muy unida a mi hermano mayor.-

-Pues permíteme decirte que no se notó mucho la vez que vino.- dijo Daidoji de improviso.

-Lo se, es que bueno desde hace tres años siento que mi hermano y mi padre me ocultan algo, y odio que me engañen.-

-No has pensado que puede ser por tú propio bien ¿Kinomoto?-

A esta pregunta le siguió un silencio que solo se rompía por el ruido que hacían al pronunciar el hechizo.

Se decidió a salir justo cuando Sakura abrió la boca para decir:

-Deja ya de llamarme Kinomoto y dime Sakura, si quieres que yo haga lo mismo contigo.-

Sonrió y decidió intervenir:

-¿Conmigo?, ¿qué me vas a hacer Sakura?- dijo este caminando hacía ambas chicas.

-¿Eriol, que haces aquí?-

-Terminé con lo nuestro así que vine a ver si necesitáis una pequeña ayuda por aquí.- Daidoji ni si quiera lo miró y siguió haciendo lo que tenía que hacer pero ahora no bailaba.

-No sería justo, además estamos por acabar.- dijo Sakura volviendo a ponerse a limpiar:

-Lo cierto es que lo que no es justo es que vosotras limpiéis esto solas cuando nosotros éramos cuatro.-

-¿Cuatro?- preguntó Daidoji.

-Si Meiling, y Yamazaki.- dije sin más, y me percaté de cómo Sakura apretaba con fuerza un pequeño trapo que tenía entre sus manos.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes limpiar esa pared de allí Eriol.- dijo esta sin más y señalándome la pared de detrás de nosotros.

Yo asentí y dije:

-Como ordene la princesa Kinomoto.- y sin más apunté a la pared cerré los ojos y escuché como Sakura a la vez que yo invocaba su magia, y sonreí de medio lado, ambos a la vez como si nos estuviésemos comunicando sin palabras solo con nuestra magia pronunciamos el hechizo a la vez, pero no el mismo como si supiésemos que era lo que el otro iba a invocar cada uno dijo el otro:

-BURBUJA.- -AGUA-

Los dos a la vez lancemos nuestros respectivos hechizos y yo aun seguía con los ojos cerrados era sumamente extraño, pero me sentía en casa, me sentía completo en ese momento, era como si no me faltara nada, y estaba seguro de que eso solo podía deberse a una cosa, y era a que….

-PARAD.- la voz de Daidoji me hizo abrir los ojos al momento, y me quedé helado sin saber que hacer en ese momento, pues la chica se encontraba mirándonos a Sakura y a mi, ambos estábamos espalda con espalda, no sabía a que se debía eso, ni como habíamos llegado a esa posición.

Miré a mí alrededor para ver que había provocado el grito de Daidoji y me fijé en que tanto mi hechizo como el de Sakura aun seguían en funcionamiento ambos compenetrados como si fueran uno, y ya casi toda la sala estaba completamente limpia.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije sin entender la cara de miedo de la chica, y esta tan solo me señalo a mi espalda, así que me giré para encontrarme con que Sakura seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero delante de ella una dama de agua se materializa.

Parecía susurrarle algo a ella al oído y Sakura parecía completamente perdida en sus palabras, no sabía que estaba pasando y si esa mujer era algo bueno o malo pero me asusté tanto como Daidoji, así que sin pensarlo me acerqué a Sakura y tiré de ella.

La mujer de Agua pareció al fin notarme y me miró furiosa, y algo me hizo volar lejos de Sakura, la mujer de agua se apartó de ella y se acercó ahora a mí y sentí como sus manos rozaban mi cara, se acercó a mi rostro y sus labios azulados se pegaron casi a los míos pero sin terminar con la distancia, y sus ojos negros se fijaron en los míos dejándome completamente hipnotizado por ellos.

No era capaz de escuchar nada a mi alrededor hasta que escuché como una melodía la hermosa voz de Daidoji invocando un escudo antes de que la mujer desapareciera del todo sentí que sudaba sin parar y que los ojos me pesaban y poco a poco caí en un profundo sueño pero antes de perder completamente la conciencia escuche una sola frase:

-"_**Ya están los cuatro**_."- ¿los cuatro?, ¿qué cuatro?, ¿de que estaba hablando?

-¿Hiragizawa, estas bien?, Sakura, despierta.- la voz asustada de Daidoji me llegó en un susurro:

-Tranquila Tomoyo.- me dio tiempo a susurrar y con su nombre en mis labios me deje llevar.

……………………………………………….&………………………………………………..

¿Dónde se metía Eriol cuando se le necesitaba?, Wey acababa de llegar y llevaba más de media hora esperando por él en al sala de entrenamiento, pero este no había aparecido.

Caminaba por los pasillos intentando encontrarlo cuando escuché un grito que salía de una de las salas, corrí hacía allí, ¿qué podía estar pasando?

Cuando llegué intenté abrir la puerta pero era imposible abrirla, escuché de nuevo un grito y esta vez identifiqué la voz era Daidoji la que siempre estaba con Kinomoto, ¿qué podía estar pasándole?

-LLAVE.- grité y apunté a la puerta pero el hechizo no surtió ningún efecto así que decidí sacar lo único que no me fallaba:

-O llave que ocultas los poderes que hay en mi interior invoco yo ahora y en este momento tu ayuda ESPADA.-

En mi mano derecha tal y como siempre pasaba cuando la invocaba apareció una espada que había pertenecido al parecer a mi familia desde hacía milenios.

La coloqué delante de mí y apoyé mi frente en la esmeralda que se encontraba en la empuñadura de esta y susurré el hechizo de nuevo:

-LLAVE.- La puerta tembló y se abrió de golpe dejando a mi vista algo que nunca abría imaginado ver, Eriol se encontraba tirado en el piso con una especie de mujer de agua a su lado al parecer besándolo.

Daidoji se encontraba de rodillas al lado de la que parecía ser Kinomoto desmayada en el suelo.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dije nada más ver lo que se presentaba ante mí.

Daidoji pareció no escucharme pero la mujer de agua si que lo hizo, dejó de mirar a Eriol y se giró a mirarme a mí, Daidoji desesperada se levantó y grito con todas sus fuerzas:

-ESCUDO:- un hechizo muy potente salió de sus manos y una barrera se creó entorno a Eriol pero ya no hacía falta pues la mujer de agua se había separado de él y ahora me miraba a mí con dudas reflejadas en sus facciones, de un momento a otro la tuve tan cerca que al retroceder caí al suelo, escuchaba a Daidoji hablar, pero no era capaz a saber que decía, aferré mi espada con todas mis fuerzas y la coloqué delante de mí hice el proceso de siempre y fijé mis ojos en la esmeralda de mi empuñadura de nuevo, y sin saber realmente el motivo los fijé en el cuerpo que se encontraba entre los brazos de Daidoji, Kinomoto.

Cerré mis ojos furioso sin saber el motivo y grité:

-HIELO.- una ráfaga de aire congelante le dio a la mujer de agua de pleno, esta sonreía abiertamente y parecía divertida, señaló a Kinomoto y después a Eriol con sus manos azuladas y de largas uñas, para después mirarme como con desprecio y haciéndome de menos, eso me enfureció más:

-Ya veras.- le dije y justo en ese momento mi brisa helada le dio de lleno, su risa se borró de pronto y me miró incrédula:

-"_**Imposible**_"- escuché que una voz aguda me decía en mi mente y sonreí con suficiencia:

-Pues ya ves que no.- dije sin más y me levanté, esta tan solo me miró asustada y poco a poco su figura se fue congelando.

En el último instante sus ojos negros parecieron trasmitirme que acababa de entender algo y sin despegarlos de los míos escuché que de nuevo esa voz decía en mi cabeza:

-"_**Ya están los cuatro.**_"- sin esperar más decidí terminar con eso y girando sobre mí mismo lancé una estocada a la figura ahora helada la cual se hizo pedazos en cuestión de segundos.

Todo a mí alrededor se llenó de vaho sin saber muy bien el motivo, así que decidí acercarme a Daidoji para intentar averiguar que había pasado ahí.

Pero cuando di tan solo dos pasos, de nueva cuenta la voz aguda entró en mis oídos como perforándolos:

-"_**Keroberos, Spynel, han de despertar**_."- y sin más caí de rodillas al suelo intentando dejar de escuchar esa voz.

Dejé mi espada a mi lado y pude escuchar la voz de Daidoji de nuevo:

-¿Hiragizawa, estas bien?, Sakura, despierta.- A mí que me partiera un rayo o eso, o es que aun ni se había percatado de mí presencia en la sala:

- Tranquila Tomoyo.- escuché que susurraba Hiragizawa, e intenté percatarme de cómo se encontraba él en ese momento.

Levanté mi vista y pude ver que él se encontraba completamente dormido:

-Sakura, venga despierta.- volví a escuchar a Daidoji, y aunque a mí no me importaba en absoluto Kinomoto la voz de Daidoji sonaba tan desesperada que no pude evitar el ponerme en pié y acercarme para ver que le sucedía a esa dichosa chica ahora.

Al llegar a su lado Daidoji al fin me noto:

-¿Li?, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- vale ni se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Estaba buscando a Hiragizawa cuando me tope con este espectáculo, ¿qué ha sucedido aquí Daidoji?- le pregunté interesado esta por toda respuesta se hizo un poco a un lado y yo me arrodille al lado de Kinomoto para ver si se encontraba bien.

Sentí su respiración pausada y su pulso y supe que así era, estaba por ir a comprobar el estado de Hiragizawa cuando Daidoji se me adelanto y se levantó dejándome a mí cargando a Kinomoto en mis brazos.

Sentí como respiraba con cuidado y su cara se apoyaba en mi pecho, sin saber por qué me enfade un poco con Daidoji:

-¿Qué se supone que haces Daidoji? Vuelve aquí ahora mismo y quítame a esta de encima.-

-Espera tengo que comprobar como se encuentra Hiragizawa.- dijo esta sin más y se agachó al lado de este y comenzó a comprobar como tenía la respiración y el pulso.

Fruncí el ceño enfadado y miré hacía otro lado, me dispuse a mirar toda la sala:

-Vaya si que limpiáis rápido.- dije al ver que estaba todo impecable menos el lugar donde acababa de dejar a la maldita mujer de agua destrozada en mil pedazos.

-Fue cosa de Hiragizawa y Sakura.- dijo esta mientras intentaba por todos los medios despertar a Hiragizawa dándole al parecer unas cachetadas en la cara.

-¿Kinomoto?- pregunté incrédulo y Daidoji frunciendo el ceño estoy seguro de ello, y sin mirarme directamente al igual que yo no la estaba mirando a ella me dijo:

-Esa mujer de Agua la invocó Sakura.-

Me giré sorprendido a mirarla y le dije:

-¿Kinomoto?, como no, debí imaginarlo solo ella podría invocar algo que le es imposible de controlar.- dije enfadado y ella ahora si me miró enfadada también:

-Mira no se que demonios os pasa a Sakura y a ti, pero no estoy dispuesta a aguantarte que la insultes al menos en mi presencia Li, Sakura no es como tú te piensas, y si te dignaras a hacer un poco de caso al maestro Wey seguramente os iría mejor a los dos.- dijo esta y siguió intentando despertar a Hiragizawa.

La miré enfadado ¿quien se creía que era para sermonearme?

-Kinomoto no es más que una niña malcriada, e indeseable, me encantaría que de una vez se le aclararan las cosas y su posición ante mí, cosa que tú también deberías de asimilar Daidoji, pues no eres quien para hablarme así, y referente a Wey lo que él diga es solo cosa mía a ti no debe de incumbirte.-

-Mira principito engreído, que te quede claro que tú supuesta posición para mí y Sakura no es nada, mira si es así que nos encontramos más o menos en el mismo grado, el maestro Wey no solo os entrena a vosotros dos semanalmente, sino que a Sakura y a mí también, así que no te las des de mucho por que en realidad no eres nadie.- eso me pilló de sorpresa no estaba informado de que Wey estuviera entrenando a esas dos también.

Estaba por hablar cuando Hiragizawa comenzó a moverse:

-¿Hiragizawa?- dijo esta mirándolo ahora solo a él, yo fruncí el ceño, ¿por qué nadie me había dicho nada de esto?

-¿Tomoyo?- escuché que Hiragizawa murmuraba, esta sonrió y afirmó para después decir:

-Veo que ya despertaste menos mal.- decidido a dejar esa discusión para otro momento decidí mirar a la que aun se encontraba entre mis brazos, bajé la mirada a su rostro y me quedé unos momentos observándola.

Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y su respiración seguía siendo pausada, su nariz no era muy grande más bien era pequeña, sus ojos aunque estaban cerrados yo sabía lo grandes que eran y expresivos no hacía mucha falta ser muy observador para poder saber que sentía o pensaba esta chica en cualquier momento pues su mirada verde esmeralda era como un libro abierto, solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de lo que quisiera expresar.

Sus labios eran rosados y finos, me fijé en que estaban entreabiertos, y tragué un poco de saliva, me acerqué un poco a ella, sin saber muy bien el motivo, y llevé mi mano a debajo de su cabeza acercándola un poco más a mí, y mi otra mano hizo el trayecto hasta coger su mano y apretársela un poco, de forma cuidadosa pues así parecía que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

Sentí una necesidad tremenda de verla abrir sus ojos verde esmeralda, de que los fijara en los míos no me importaba lo que estos me mostraran mientras estuviese en ellos ese brillo innato de lucha y fuerza que siempre tenían.

-kinomoto.- dije intentando que despertara, pero esta no reaccionó en absoluto, y por alguna razón yo no era capaz de ver nada a mí alrededor excepto a ella en mis brazos en esos momentos.

¿Qué me pasaba?, ¿por qué estaba asustado y temía no verla despertar?, ¿acaso esa mujer le abría echo algo antes de que yo llegará?

Me mordí el labio inferior con algo de dudas y cierto miedo y volví a decir su apellido:

-Kinomoto despierta.-

…………………………………………..&………………………………………………….

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, preguntándome que era exactamente lo que había pasado ahí, y me encontré con los ojos amatista de Daidoji justo enfrente de los míos:

-¿Tomoyo?- me salió su nombre sin más y esta tan solo sonrió de medio lado y al parecer aliviada:

-Veo que ya despertaste menos mal:- sonreí de medio lado y dije:

-¿Qué me pasó?-

-Creo que mi hechizo escudo fue demasiado fuerte después de lo que esa mujer te hizo:- dijo esta con un tono de disculpa:

-Hubiera sido peor si no intervienes, ¿Dónde esta?- pregunté mientras conseguía incorporarme con un poco de su ayuda, estaba por contestarme cuando una voz me llamó la atención:

-Kinomoto.- su tono era suave casi podría decir que preocupado, pero eso era imposible, ¿Shaoran preocupado por Sakura?, no, eso era prácticamente imposible.

Me fijé en mi primo mientras que Daidoji me hacía saber que había sido él el que había terminado con la mujer de agua.

Abrí los ojos al máximo al verlo coger la mano de Sakura y apretársela levemente, pero más cuando leí en sus ojos lo preocupado que estaba, ¿Quién demonios era ese chico y que había pasado con Shaoran?

Él nunca actuaría así y mucho menos delante de nosotros, era un cabezota empedernido y muy celoso de sus sentimientos no dejaba a nadie ver nada de estos.

Y sobre todo lo que más me extrañaba era que se trataba de Sakura, que era a ella a la que tenía entre sus brazos, que era a ella a la que miraba con miedo, y anelación, que era a Sakura a la que estaba intentando despertar, y a la que le había cogido la mano con cierto cuidado y ¿cariño?

-Kinomoto despierta.- volvió a susurrar este y me congelé al ver que apoyaba su frente justo en la de ella, como queriendo llamarla de otra manera.

Me levanté de donde estaba más rápido de lo que yo creía posible y lo miré enfadado, no sabía exactamente por que estaba tan furioso, lo que si sabía es que no quería a Shaoran tan cerca de Sakura, quería separarlo de ella cuanto antes y comencé a caminar para hacer eso exactamente separarlos cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, primero los entreabrió y después los volvió a cerrar, para de nuevo abrirlos y ahora enfocarlos en Shaoran:

-¿Shaoran?- su voz sonó dulce y en un susurro, el recién nombrado se quedó mirándola a los ojos directamente y ella segundos después cayó de nuevo desmayada, estaba claro que debía de avisar a Mizuki de que algo había pasado y no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo, y mucho menos a que él lo aprovechase, y más cuando pude ver como tragaba algo de saliva y sus ojos enfocaban ahora los labios finos y rosados de Sakura.

Apreté los puños, ¿no sería capaz de….? Antes ni de pensar la pregunta que se estaba formando en mi cabeza caminé hasta ellos y aparté a Shaoran de Sakura, cogiéndola yo en brazos:

-La llevaré con Mizuki necesita que la revisen.-

Shaoran no puso ni una sola queja, Daidoji por su parte tan solo asintió y dijo que ya nos alcanzaría más tarde, sin más y sin querer esperar fui hacía Mizuki.

……………………………………………….&………………………………………….

¿Qué se supone estuve apunto de hacer en la tarde?

Me encontraba tumbado en mi cama y Hiragizawa estaba también ya en la suya, Wey nos había dicho que a la vista de los acontecimientos el entrenamiento se cancelaba esta semana.

Lo cierto es que no le di mucha importancia a ese hecho, pues me encontraba aturdido, y no dejaba de ver los ojos de ella, de esa maldita de Kinomoto.

Parecían haberse clavado en mi mente sin ningún motivo, y lo peor de todo eran sus labios, ahora parecía llamarme a cada instante con ellos, y para empeorar las cosas su voz estaba también en mi cabeza cuando despertó y dijo mi nombre, no mi apellido mi nombre, me quedé como hipnotizado por ella.

Parecía tan frágil y tan pequeña, como si necesitase una protección constante y lo peor es que si alguien en ese momento me hubiese preguntado que deseaba hacer abría declarado que protegerla hasta el final.

Fijé mi mirada en el techo el cual a pesar de ser blanco se veía completamente oscuro, debido a que no había ninguna luz en el lugar.

Ya era de noche y a pesar de que yo era una de esas personas que caía en una cama y no tardaba más de dos segundos en dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo a uno de sus infinitos mundos, en esta ocasión era diferente.

Cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos de nuevo como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla me incorporé en la cama, ¿por qué demonios no podía dejar de ver ese verde jade una y otra vez?

Miré a la cama de enfrente y pude notar a Hiragizawa, y fruncí el ceño, ¿debía de agradecerle o de odiarle?, después de todo si el no hubiese intervenido en ese momento tal vez yo…..

Negué fuertemente borrando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me dejé caer pesadamente en al cama de nuevo.

-"_**Despertar, Despertar**_"- abrí los ojos rápidamente y miré a mi alrededor, no había nadie ahí, entonces que había sido esa voz aguda de hacía unos segundos.

Sentí que Hiragizawa se levantaba de la cama y me quedé quieto en la mía y fingí estar completamente dormido, pues no deseaba hablar con él aun, pues no sabía muy bien que decirle.

Lo sentí caminar hacía la puerta y cuando escuche que esta se cerraba no lo dude, me levanté y me dispuse a seguirlo cuanto antes.

Hiragizawa caminaba sin ningún pudor por los pasillos del castillo como periquito por su casa, como si lo conociera de siempre, yo lo seguí con mucho cuidado y por supuesto vigilando al máximo para que no fuera pillado, si a Hiragizawa no le importaba que lo descubriesen a mí por el contrario si que me importaba y no quería que me castigasen una vez más aunque sería toda una novedad que en este caso no fuera mi culpa directamente o la de Kinomoto.

Me fijé en que giraba y subía al cuarto piso de la academia y me quedé congelado cuando vi a donde exactamente se dirigía:

"_**la sala del cuarto piso esta encantada…… probar a invocar a uno de esos guardianes gatos……. dejaron encerrados a dos de esos guardianes en ese cuarto….**_"

La voz de Yamazaki y la historia que me había contado esa misma tarde se me vino a la cabeza de pronto, ¿acaso Hiragizawa iba a buscar a esos dos guardianes de los que habló Yamazaki?

Me fijé en que se paraba enfrente de la puerta y decía unas palabras, y esta se abría para él como si anda.

Este entró en la sala y estaba dispuesto a seguirlo me encontraba ya en la puerta cuando esta se cerró sin más y me quedé con dos palmos de narices fuera de la sala, maldita sea, si hubiese estado más cerca antes, habría o podido escuchar a Hiragizawa y las palabras dichas por él o colarme antes de que se cerrada la puerta.

Estaba apunto de golpear la puerta cuando sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, no lo dude un segundo y me oculté detrás de una de las armaduras que allí se encontraban.

Escuché una voz susurrar y me quedé congelado en mi lugar, no era posible, no podía ser verdad que estuviese presenciando un encuentro entre esos dos, si seré idiota, maldita mi curiosidad.

Me asomé un poco y abrí los ojos al máximo al ver a Kinomoto allí, vestida con un corto camisón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación de nadie, y bueno me caerá mal y nos llevaremos a matarnos, pero había que reconocer que la chica era sin duda alguien hermosa.

Me percaté de que ella al contrario que Hiragizawa abrió sus brazos y sonrió mientras decía un hechizo, las puertas no tardaron en abrirse, y yo me enfadé al parecer ella tenía más ganas que él de ese encuentro.

Apreté con fuerza mis puños y corrí hacía la puerta cuando estaba ya casi al lado me choqué con alguien y enfadado dije:

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo, ¿acaso es que ella quedó contigo?- esa era la voz de Daidoji sin ninguna duda, así que ella había decidido seguir a su amiga hasta aquí al igual que yo a Hiragizawa, sin pensar más que en ver que demonios pasaba allí dentro, más que nada para quedarme tranquilo cogí la mano de Daidoji y tiré de ella, esta me miró enfadada:

-¿Qué se supone que haces Li?-

-Corre o se cerrará la puerta y sin más tiré de ella y ambos entramos en la sala a la vez.

Me quedé paralizado en el lugar al ver la enorme sala, y lo hermosa que era, Daidoji a mi lado se soltó de mí agarra y murmuró:

-Es realmente hermoso.- no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

La sala parecía sacada de un palacio de los más hermosos que hubiesen existido, había como dos manantiales, uno a cada lado de la sala, parecían estar ocultos por cortinajes por todos lados.

Eran de tela casi transparente y blanquecina, di unos pasos por el lugar y me acerqué hacía el lado derecho, era como si ese lugar en específico me llamara, parecía estar hecho para mí y para nadie más, era como si esa otra parte siempre me hubiese pertenecido.

Me olvidé de todo lo demás y tan solo quería encontrarme con lo que fuera que me esperase al otro lado del velo.

Caminaba completamente perdido en ese deseo y cuando traspasé el velo caminé hacía el estanque, que allí se encontraba sin dudarlo me metí en el agua con pijama o con la parte del pijama que llevaba pues solía dormir tan solo con los pantalones puestos, me metí en el estanque y el agua parecía estar tibia.

Escuché una especie de melodía y sentí que algo me recorría por completo y seguí adelante, allí había algo que yo deseaba o más bien necesitaba desesperadamente, y tan desesperado estaba por conseguirlo que caminé aun más rápido.

Delante de mí se fue formando una figura, y la distinguí en el acto sin ver nada más que su figura, era Kinomoto sin ninguna duda, era ella, estaba bailando y entonando una canción el agua le caía por encima de lo que parecía ser una fuente, y en sus manos que parecían atadas por una pequeña cuerda, portaba unas hojas, que soltaban agua por todas partes mientras ella seguía bailando y moviendo su cuerpo de una manera increíble.

No pude contenerme, o no quise no estaba muy seguro pero caminé hasta ella, y sin más la cogí de las manos deteniendo así tanto su baile como su cántico:

-¿LI, QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQ….?- No la dejé terminar no deseaba escuchar su voz, no quería pelear con ella no ansiaba nada más que una cosa, lo que Hiragizawa me había negado, sin más y como tenía las manos sujetas la acerqué hasta mí aunque con algo de dificultad y apresé sus labios.

No cerré los ojos ya que ella los tenía abiertos de la sorpresa además de que le estaban brillando de furia, y eso no se por qué me encantó en ese momento, el saber que estaba tan furiosa, me hizo acercarla más a mí e intentar profundizar el beso.

Estaba tan concentrado en que era yo y no Hiragizawa quien estaba besando a Kinomoto que no percibí nada de mi alrededor, es por ello que me pilló de sorpresa una ráfaga de fuego y caí lejos de Kinomoto estampándome contra una de las paredes del lugar.

-TÚ MOCOSO, ¿QUÉ CREES QUE LE HACES A LA SACERDOTISA?- Grito una voz que aunque parecía furiosa no sonaba para nada aterradora, me froté el lugar donde me había golpeado y levanté la vista para encontrarme con que Kinomoto se encontraba fulminándome con la mirada, y rodeada de fuego por completo, sin lugar a dudas la muy maldita podía aun ser más hermosa de lo que era.

Maldije para mis adentros al darme cuenta de lo que ella podía provocar en mí y me centré en intentar ignorarla y buscar que era exactamente lo que me había golpeado, pues para mí que se trataba de Hiragizawa, sonreí con suficiencia, y lo busqué con la mirada, pero lo que encontré fue una especie de gato volador amarillo con unas alas no muy grandes a la espalda, con unas orejas redondeadas, unos ojos bastante pequeños y negros que me fulminaban furiosos, y parecía querer enseñarme los dientes.

-¿Qué se supone eres tú?- dije confundido y este se enfadó más y me lanzó una bola de fuego, deduje que había sido él el que me había atacado y no dude en invocar yo mi propio poder, no estaba dispuesto a que este bichejo me atacase:

-O llave que ocultas los poderes que hay en mi interior invoco yo ahora y en este momento tu ayuda ESPADA, AGUA.- Grité con todas mis fuerzas para repeler su ataque, y el bicho solo rió divertido y dijo:

-Qué ingenuo mocoso, tú poder no es nada con el mío.-

-Eso lo veremos.- le reté furioso por sus burlas, y mi hechizo chocó con el de él y para sorpresa de ambos los dos conjuros se fundieron en uno quedándose en el centro de ambos juntos como entremezclándose, fruncí el ceño sin entender, y de repente escuché al bichejo maldecir:

-¿QUÉ HICISTE MALDITO MOCOSO?-

-¿YO?, ESTO DEBE SER COSA TUYA.- Le recriminé enfadado, aunque no nos quedó mucho tiempo para discutir pues de la nada un rayo azulado impactó en nuestros hechizos mezclados y ambos nos giramos para ver que había sucedido:

-Vaya, vaya pero si se trata del glotón de Kerubin.- escuché que decía otra voz esta un poco más fina:

-No es posible.- escuché que decía ahora el bicho amarillo enfadado para después gruñir furioso y decir:

-Spynel no puedes ser tú.-

-Pues ya ves que si, era algo inevitable mi muy fastidioso Kerubin, pues siempre he sido mejor que tú, es más que evidente que si te invocan a ti deben de invocar también al mejor, es decir yo.- vale ya estaba decidido a que esto era muy raro de entre los velos del lugar apareció un bichejo idéntico al amarillo solo que azulado, y este venía volando y detrás de él se encontraban Hiragizawa y Daidoji el primero me fulminaba con la mirada como deseando matarme, y la segunda tan solo me miraba sorprendida, ¿es que acaso ellos me habían visto?

Al parecer si que era así, y más cuando vi como Hiragizawa sin ni siquiera pronunciar palabra decía:

-ESPADA.- En su mano derecha apareció una espada parecida a la mía pero no tan esplendida, y sin más se lanzó contra mí, esto iba a ser divertido sin duda.

Me preparé para recibirlo sonriendo y desafiándolo con la mirada, retándole y dejándole en claro un "_**ven que aquí te espero**_".

……………………………………………&……………………………………………..

Aun no salía de mi asombro y me encontraba completamente perdida en lo que pasaba delante de mí.

Nunca antes abría imaginado que algo como esto pudiese pasar, ni siquiera era capaz a recordar como había llegado a este lugar y mucho menos como demonios había estado para no percatarme de que el imbécil de Li me estaba persiguiendo, pues sino, ¿cómo demonios sabía donde estaba?

Lo que más me había sorprendido era el habérmelo encontrado de frente, en mi propia habitación o eso creía yo:

Cuando había sentido sus labios en los míos me enfurecí, ¿quien se creía ese miserable que era?, mi enfado iba cada vez en aumento y más al ver su alegría ante mi enfado, pues aunque resultaba a veces complicado de leer, para mí en ese momento era como un libro abierto a mis ojos, y se estaba divirtiendo con esto.

Intenté soltarme pero me fue imposible y me di cuenta de que tenía ambas manos atadas una a la otra y de que en ellas estaba sujetando algo.

Sentí como me acercaba más a él y tuve que impedirme a mi misma estremecerme, maldito indeseable, ¿a que demonios venía esto?, ¿y por qué me estaba gustando?

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para no darle la satisfacción de ver que conseguía lo que quería, cuando escuché una voz muy enfadada pero para nada amenazante.

De repente ese miserable de Li salió despedido de mi lado y yo sonreí cuando lo vi golpearse en la cabeza eso le estaba bien empleado sin ninguna duda.

Seguido a eso entró en mi campo de visión un gato amarillo bastante mono y me pude fijar en que una especie de barrera de fuego me protegía al completo, el gatito dijo algo sobre una sacerdotisa y yo fruncí un poco el ceño, para después fijar mi vista en Li completamente furiosa.

Pude escuchar como discutían y como ambos invocaban unos hechizos, y para mi sorpresa sentí que me faltaban las fuerzas, sin motivo aparente, y que los hechizos de ambos en lugar de crear una gran cortina de vaho parecían haberse fusionado como si fueran uno, eso me extrañó hasta a mí.

Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para poder saber que podía significar eso, pues un rayo azulado impactó ahora en el hechizo combinado de esos dos haciéndome a mí caer de rodillas en el suelo sin explicación.

Me fijé en el lugar de donde venía ese rayo y un gato ahora azulado pero igual al amarillo se dejo ver y parecía ser todo un prepotente, a las espaldas del gatito volador distinguí otras dos figuras, ya me había percatado desde hacía un buen rato que no estaba en mi habitación, pero el ver a Tomoyo y Eriol también ahí me extrañó mucho, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿por qué no recordaba el haber venido hasta aquí?, ¿acaso lo que pasó en la tarde tenía algo que ver con esto?

Pude fijar mis ojos en los de Eriol por unos momentos y supe enseguida que estaba enfadado pero no conmigo sino con Li, parecía desear asesinarlo con la mirada, lo vi invocar su espada, y sin vacilar se lanzó contra Li, el cual sonreía abiertamente, y parecía sumamente divertido y deseoso de enfrentarse con Eriol, y sino fuera por que la vista se me estaba nublando juraría que parecía desafiarlo con la mirada.

Sentí que alguien intentaba entrar en el campo de fuego que me rodeaba a la vez que las espadas de Eriol y Li hacían su primer contacto.

Me giré apartando la vista de ellos y me encontré con Tomoyo y su mirada preocupada, la vi lanzaba hechizos contra la barrera de fuego pero sin tener éxito, por otra parte pude escuchar las voces enfadas de los dos gatitos peleando como perro y gato.

Me levanté con algo de esfuerzo y caminé hacía Tomoyo lo cierto era que lo que les pasara a esos dos me traía sin cuidado solo deseaba una cosa, que Eriol le diera su merecido a ese miserable de Li.

Sonreí si eso era una buena idea.

Cuando llegué hasta Tomoyo, intenté deshacer la barrera pero de la nada el gato amarillo se colocó delante de mí y entre Tomoyo y yo:

-De eso nada, sacerdotisa, nadie que yo no quiera se acercará a vos y menos ella.-

-¿Qué estupideces dices?, ella es mi mejor amiga.- recriminé enfadada, y Tomoyo tan solo me miró sorprendida, mientras que el gato amarillo me miraba desconcertado:

-Pero eso no puede ser, ella es la guardiana.- dijo este como si eso lo explicara todo, yo y Tomoyo lo miremos sin entender:

-¿De que estas hablando?, ¿guardiana?-

-Pues eso, guardiana del otro.- dijo este sin más.

-No entiendo nada.- dije sin más.

-Esto es muy raro.- dijo de repente el gato amarillo y se giró a mirar al gatito azulado:

-Oye Spy, ¿guardián de quien?- dijo este simplemente y el gatito azulado nos miró extrañado se acercó a nosotros y tras mirar un momento a Tomoyo se fijó en mí y dijo:

-Él.- y sin más señaló a Eriol, Tomoyo y yo nos miramos sin entender y el gatito amarillo dijo:

-¿Y ella también?- el tal Spy asintió y el gatito amarillo dijo:

-Pues dile que no se acerqué a mi protegida si es así.-

-Tú humana eres la guardiana de él, no debes de acercarte a la otra protegida.-

-Lo que me hace preguntar, ¿cómo es que hay dos?-

-Eso no es asunto nuestro Kero, nosotros solo seguimos nuestro trabajo, y nada más.- sin más Spy se alejó de nosotras, y Tomoyo decidida a ignorarlos a ambos se dispuso de nuevo a intentar acercarse a mí:

-Mira que hay que ser pesadita, no te he dicho ya que no pue….- pero de repente sentí un fuerte dolor en el costado derecho y volví a caer de rodillas mientras escuchaba como la discusión de Eriol y Li iba en aumento, ¿qué tanto peleaban?, ¿por qué?

El gatito amarillo pareció darse cuenta de algo, y maldijo en bajo para después alejarse de nosotras:

-¿Estas bien Sakura?- escuché que preguntaba Tomoyo pero no pude contestarle pues el dolor era cada vez más fuerte, ¿qué me estaba pasando?, ¿a que se debía todo esto?

-TU, EL DE CABELLO NEGRO DEJA A ESE MOCOSO SOLO YO PUEDO ATACARLO.- y sin más se lanzó contra Eriol, en ese momento sentí miedo sin saber por qué y grite enfadada:

-DETENTE KEROBEROS.- No sabía de donde había salido ese nombre ni como se me había ocurrido pero el gatito amarillo se detuvo en seco a la vez que Eriol detuvo su nuevo ataque y se giro a mirarme sorprendido.

-Pero ese maldito estaba apunto de atacar al mocoso.- dijo el gatito amarillo.

-No hieras a Eriol no a él.- y sin más caí al suelo con un fuerte dolor en el costado, y justo en ese momento la barrera de fuego que me envolvía desapareció por completo y antes de caer de nuevo en la oscuridad sentí a Tomoyo a mi lado y sonreí de medio lado:

-Estoy bien….. no…. es…na.- pero no pude terminar de hablar.

……………………………………………...&………………………………………….

Dejé mi espada justo a unos centímetros de la de Shaoran no sabía por que estaba tan enfadado, bueno en parte si lo sabía, por que se había atrevido a besar a Sakura, y eso no lo pensaba tolerar y menos cuando sabía que ella y yo estábamos destinados a ser el todo.

Por que estaba seguro de ello, Sakura era sin duda lo que me complementaba no sabía aun en que manera lo hacía pero así era sin ninguna duda.

El escucharla llamar a Keroberos me hizo quedarme helado, pues eso solo podía significar una cosa, y no me agradaba en nada lo que eso podía ocasionar.

La miré y por primera vez pude notar a ese gato tan parecido a Spynel, era prácticamente igual a él menos en el color, pues este era completamente amarillo y me miraba enfadado, y era más que evidente que no le agradaba el que intentase atacar a Li, ¿qué significaba eso entonces?

-¿Keroberos, el guardián?- susurré y este asintió y voló hasta colocarse al lado de Shaoran:

-Si así es somos los guardianes.- dijo sin más y yo no pude evitar abrir los ojos al máximo, ¿qué significaba eso?

-¿Guardianes?- pregunté como si fuera estúpido, por toda respuesta Spynel se acercó a mí y dijo:

-Así es amo Eriol, ellos son los guardianes de esa otra elegida.- dijo este sin más y yo no pude evitar mirar hacía Sakura, y Tomoyo al ver a este desmayada de nuevo me olvidé del caos que se estaba formando en mi cabeza y corrí hacía ellas:

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunté preocupado.

-No lo se.- dijo Tomoyo sin más y yo me acerqué para tocar a Sakura pero de nuevo Keroberos el guardián me lo impidió:

-Ni se te ocurra no te permito que la toques, ella es mi protegida y el otro elegido no se acercará a ella.- y rugió aunque lo cierto es que no me asustó en nada, sin hacerle caso me acerqué a ella, y este me miró más enfadado, pero se sorprendió cuando vió que pude llegar a tocar a Sakura sin problemas.

-Eso no es posible, los elegidos no…. No entiendo nada ¿cómo es posible esto?, ella es la otra guardiana no debería de poder tocarla tan a la ligera sin embargo….- murmuraba el Keroberos desorientado mientras que Spynel por otra parte parecía igual de sorprendido pero más callado como más reservado y conservador de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?- pregunté sin darme cuenta y fijé mis ojos en Li que seguía apartado, de todos nosotros pero con sus ojos fijos en la piedra esmeralda de su espada, no sabía que estaba pensando pero algo me hacía suponer de que se podría tratar.

Miré de nueva cuenta a Sakura, y fruncí de nuevo el ceño, esto no debería de ser así, algo no encajaba aquí y lo peor es que yo era parte de lo que no estaba previsto, ¿acaso Mizuki si sabría de esto?

Debía de hablar con ella cuanto antes.

……………………………………………..&…………………………………………………

Ya habían despertado los dos elegidos y los guardianes respectivos, aunque había algo que no llegaba a entender, pues ella esperaba que Li y no Kinomoto fuera el elegido.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba y mucho más a la hora del reparto de guardianes, ¿cómo demonios había acabado Daidoji siendo guardiana del que yo creía que era otro guardián?

Todo era completamente distinto a como lo esperaba, debía de ponerme en contacto con Shico e informarla de todo esto.

Me desaparecí de la sala en la que hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba exactamente viento tres años, justo cuando me enteré junto con Nadhesico, de lo que podía pasar y decidimos invocar a los guardianes, claro que ninguna se esperaba que este fuera el resultado, pues estábamos convencidas de ser nosotras dos con la madre de Eriol las elegidas para ese propósito pero no fue así y la broma nos costó muy cara, demasiado, para ser justos.

Ahora lo importante era hacerle saber a Shico lo que había sucedido y a la madre de Eriol también, lo malo era que la pobre de Nadhesico no llegaría a saber que su hija era la elegida en su lugar.

………………………………………………&…………………………………………………

Maldita Kinomoto, la odiaba y ahora más, ¿cómo se había atrevido a besar a mi Shaoran?, me las iba a pagar de eso no cabía ninguna duda, debía de ponerme en contacto con mi querido señor, y después ya le ajustaría las cosas a esa maldita chica me las iba a pagar todas juntas sin ninguna duda.

Caminé por los pasillos con cuidado de no ser descubierta acababa de abandonar la sala donde esos cuatro y esos dichosos gatos se habían quedado ahora lo único que podía hacer era informar, y que no me pillasen

-Vaya, vaya así que paseando en la noche por el castillo, no creo que eso sea muy productivo para ti.- su voz me llegó en un susurró que me hizo paralizar, era tan fría como la recordaba, pero la pregunta ahora era, ¿por qué estaba Yue en la Academia Tomoeda y yo no tenía conocimiento de ello? Esto era sin ninguna duda algo que no me espera en absoluto.

……………………………………………….&……………………………………………….

Sonreía, abiertamente y parecía contenta, no me había fijado hasta ahora que a pesar de sonreír a veces nunca lo hacía de verdad, nunca llegaba su sonrisa a sus ojos pero en esta ocasión si que había llegado su sonrisa hasta sus ojos y parecía sobrepasarlos.

No sabía que le había pasado para que estuviese así de contenta pero era muy raro y más si me centraba en el hecho de que Shico nunca me había mirado como lo estaba haciendo ahora, pues parecía también contenta de verme, a pesar de que yo siempre le he demostrado desprecio:

-O Ieran esto es fabuloso.- dijo ella y sin más corrió hacía mí y me abrazó, para después soltarme y unir nuestras manos para que ella como si fuésemos dos niñas chicas comenzase a girar y girar y diésemos vueltas como locas.

No estaba muy segura de por qué pero me contagió su alegría y de un momento a otro estábamos ambas riendo como niñas y dejándonos caer al suelo del jardín cansadas de tanto girar:

-¿Qué es tan bueno Shico?- le dije y me resultó raro hablarle así, con tanta familiaridad, ella tan solo fijó su vista en el cielo y dijo:

-Todo, tú hijo, él ya esta en camino de llevar todo a su lugar.- y volvió a sonreír, a pesar de que yo no sabía de que estaba hablando, me sentía feliz, por que al parecer Shaoran había hecho algo bien, ¿de que se trataba?, no lo sabía y algo me decía que aunque preguntase no obtendría la verdad así que prefería no saber a ser engañada por Hien y Shico.

A veces la ignorancia era mejor sin duda.

……………………………………….&…………………………………….

Espero que os haya gustado el capi espero los comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, nos vemos un beso a todos y gracias por esperar de verdad que lo siento si me es posible actualizare mucho antes, según lo que me diga el medico este mes.

Buybuy y hasta el próximo cap.


	4. ¿Puestos equivocados?

_**¿Puestos equivocados?:**_

Mierda, era la primera vez que me quedaba dormido y lo peor era que iba a llegar tarde a clase, el sueño que había tenido además de ser de esos que te dejan agotado a pesar de haber dormido durante toda la noche, me había dejado exhausto y cansado consiguiendo que hoy por la mañana ni me enterase de que Hiragizawa salía de la habitación e iba a desayunar, el cual cuando lo pillase me las pagaría por no despertarme y así haberme dejado sin desayunar, aunque no había dejado de intentar ir a las cocinas a intentar conseguir algo de comida, pero como era de esperarse Kinomoto tenía que existir y por su culpa no había podido hacerlo, vale que no había sido directamente cosa de ella, pero sí que tenía que ver mucho con el asunto.

Cuando llegué a las cocinas agotado y con la esperanza de recibir algo para desayunar, me recibió una muchacha bastante guapa de cabellos rojizos mayor que yo, lo cierto es que me pareció atolondrada pero agradable y llevadera, no pude evitar sonreír ante sus ocurrencias e ideas, hasta que comenzó a comentar que le recordaba a alguien.

Decía que se trataba de su pequeña hermanita, aunque en realidad no era su hermana solo que para ella si, decía que siempre se levantaba tarde y acababa teniendo que desayunar cualquier cosa, decía que era una chica, inocente y atolondrada, algo despistada, pero muy fuerte y decidida, la describía como solo una hermana podría describir a otra que adoraba tanto o más que a su propia vida.

Mientras charlaba y charlaba sin parar, estoy seguro de que había desayunado lengua, me preparaba en un plato varias cosas de comer, se giró y se acercó a mí mientras me decía:

-Tú debes de saber quién es tiene tú edad, mi Sakurita es adorable y estoy segura de que has de conocerla.-

-¿Sakurita?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño, cosa que ella notó estaba por tenderme el plato cuando se detuvo y me miró con desconfianza para retirar un poco el plato y decirme:

-Y tú quién eres, ¿cómo te llamas?-

Y ahí se iba mi oportunidad de desayunar, me levanté de donde me encontraba sentado y dije:

-Shaoran Li.-

Ella dejó caer el plato al suelo haciendo que toda la comida se esparciera por el mismo, maldita sea, y siguió mirándome un buen rato para después decir:

-Li Shaoran.- comenzó a girar a mi alrededor sin perderse detalle de mí, mirándome de arriba abajo, para después quedar de frente a mí con ambas manos en su cintura en jarras y sin dejar de repetir una y otra vez mi nombre:- Así que tú eres Li el responsable de que mi Sakura esté aquí.- fruncí el ceño dispuesto a objetar y dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras cuando ella levantó una de sus manos impidiendo que siguiera hablando:

-Fuera de aquí si te perdiste el desayuno te aguantas.- sonrió de medio lado y se giró dejándome a mí ahí parado sin más mirándola como un idiota: -Sino corres Mizuki te pillará aquí.- agregó cantarinamente para después comenzar a hacer sus cosas, yo la miré enfadado una última vez y me giré para salir de allí enfadado mientras la escuchaba decir: -No debería de haberle avisado pero es que es tan mono.- sonreí ante sus palabras y sin saber porque el enfado desapareció esta chica era increíble, estaba por salir de la cocina cuando me encontré con un joven de la misma edad de ella, de cabellos largos y plateados y de ojos blanquecinos.

Este me miró unos momentos para después sonreír de medio lado y hacerse a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Decidí ignorarlo y eme aquí corriendo como un poseso para llegar a la clase a tiempo, abrí la puerta la cual se encontraba entreabierta y me llevé una sorpresa al ver que aun no había llegado el profesor, comencé a caminar hacía mi asiento y me encontré que la esquina donde me sentaba estaba completamente desierta, tan solo dos asientos estaban ocupados uno lo ocupaba la pesadilla de mi prima Meiling y el otro Daidoyi.

Ambas parecían ausentes, mientras que el asiento de mi lado derecho el de detrás de Daidoyi y el cual debería de estar ocupado por Hiragizawa estaba desierto cosa que llamó mi atención pues él había salido con tiempo del cuarto, no debería de llagar tarde, y el otro desocupado se encontraba justo delante de mí, el que ocupaba Kinomoto, debido a que los profesores eran tan estúpidos y tercos que se habían empeñado en que nos sentásemos juntos.

Lo que ocasionaba que no hubiese una clase tranquila mientras estábamos tan cerca, su simple olor me sacaba de mis casillas, ver su sonrisa mientras comentaba algo con Daidoyi me enfadaba, aunque lo que más me molestaba era cuando se volvía y buscaba con sus grandes y verdes ojos a Hiragizawa para hacer una broma y reírse juntos.

Mientras que el pobre idiota respondía a todas sus tonterías nunca antes había visto a nadie tan imbécil y que se dejara manipular por una chica de esa forma tan tonta, más de una vez había visto a este mirar a Kinomoto mientras sonreía, y fijaba sus ojos azulados en los labios de ella.

Al recordar eso sentí un escalofrío y un sabor a fresas me inundó, justo en ese momento la puerta se cerró tras la entrada de la profesora y su ayudante el profesor Terada.

Ambos comenzaron con la clase y me extrañé cuando al pasar lista no dijeron ni el nombre de Hiragizawa ni el de Kinomoto cosa que Daidoyi también notó.

La miré de forma interrogante pero esta solo miraba al asiento vacío de Kinomoto mientras se mordía el labio inferior y bajaba la mirada algo angustiada.

Decidí pasar del tema después de todo a mí Kinomoto me importaba bien poco, y Hiragizawa era una persona extraña, se hacía de querer, además de que era en parte mi primo lejano pero primo al fin y al cabo, por lo que aunque me sacara de mis casillas y me encantase perderlo de vista y dejar de ver sus miradas tontas y sonrisas insoportables dirigidas a Kinomoto no podía dejar de preguntarme dónde demonios estaba.

Las clases pasaron de forma aburrida y sin sentido la verdad es que me enteré de todo lo que decían aunque mi mente estaba en otro lugar, no podía dejar de notar que nada me había molestado, era la primera vez en cuatro años que conseguía atender a todas las clases sin distraerme o sin ser molestado por esa insoportable de Kinomoto, ni su olor, ni su voz, ni su risa, ni sus verdes ojos me habían incordiado en toda la clase, y lo peor de todo es que las clases habían sido las más pesadas de toda mi vida.

Decidí que tenía que ir al encuentro de Mizuki y hacerla entrar en razón y que nos separasen a como diera lugar pues después de todo le había demostrado que si ella no estaba las cosas eran diferentes y yo no tenía ningún problema, lo que podía llevarme a marcharme de aquí en menos de dos semanas, pues visto lo visto mi padre solo necesitaría esas dos semanas de prueba para dejarme volver.

Caminaba por los jardines hasta llegar a uno de los árboles más altos, me subí a este y me tumbé en una de sus amplias ramas, cerré los ojos intentando dormir algo.

Y los ojos verdes esmeralda de ella me inundaron completamente, sonreí de medio lado, si bien era cierto que estaba cansado y que la noche anterior no había dormido mucho debido en gran medida a Kinomoto, también era cierto que mis sueños no habían sido para nada desagradables, no podía mentirme a mí mismo y negar lo que al parecer era cosa de la edad y hormonas.

En mí sueño, conseguía enfurecer de tal modo a Kinomoto que el brillo de sus ojos se había quedado grabado a fuego en mí mente y ahora no podía sacarlo, pero el modo de enfurecerla había merecido la pena no solo por el resultado obtenido aunque solo fuera un miserable sueño, sino por las sensaciones que mi mente había creado.

Cuando había rozado sus rosados labios con los míos, su suavidad y sabor me habían encantado, el solo recordarlo me hizo morderme el labio inferior sin abrir aun los ojos ante mis recuerdos, el sabor a fresas había sido tan intenso que me había dejado con el deseo implícito de saber si de verdad los labios de Kinomoto tendrían ese sabor.

Todo esto había comenzado el día anterior cuando la había tenido tan cerca, eso enlazado a mi deseo de hacerla enfadar había hecho que mi mente buscara mil y unas formas de conseguirlo y al parecer la más efectiva sería esa.

-Oye tú mocoso despierta.- escuché una voz chillona y algo irritante a mi lado y recordé que también formaba parte del sueño de anoche, ¿acaso estaría reviviendo el sueño?

-Te he dicho que despiertes Mocoso.-sentí una pequeña punzada en mi brazo derecho, maldita sea, ¿desde cuándo si duermes sientes dolor?

-Oye la sacerdotisa no aparece y tú tienes que encontrarla.- abrí los ojos con fastidio y me tuve que agarrar con fuerza de las ramas ya que por poco me caigo al contemplar ante mí, a una especie de gato amarillo con alas y unos pequeños ojos negros que me miraban enfadados aunque más parecían dos puntos negros en su rostro.

-Un momento tú eres parte de mi sueño.- dije sin apartar mi mirada de esa criatura estaba dormido seguro, no podía haber otra explicación.

-¿Tú sueño, qué sueño?- este se acercó a mí y agregó:- Bueno eso da igual, tienes que encontrar a la elegida, desde que el otro elegido se la llevó no la he visto, y tú en lugar de buscarla te dedicas a dormir y ese no es tú deber.-

-¿Deber?, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando bicho?, ¿Qué elegidos?-

El bicho se acercó a mí tanto que yo resbalé y por poco caigo, me agarré con fuerza y después de estabilizarme me dejé caer al suelo dispuesto a ducharme para dejar de ver alucinaciones.

-Oye mocoso del demonio espera, tienes que encontrar a la elegida.-

-Yo no tengo que encontrar nadie.-

-Claro que si.-

Dijo el bicho colocándose delante de mí.

-Oblígame si puedes.- lo desafié y seguí mi camino, esto era el colmo que un maldito bichejo me dijera a mí lo que tenía o no que hacer.

Seguí mi camino ignorándolo hasta que recibí un hechizo que me hizo volar y caer al suelo, me giré con rapidez y me dispuse a levantarme de donde había caído cuando sentí que una pata enorme de color amarillo me aplastaba por el cuello.

Me fijé y ante mí descubrí a un tigre amarillo enorme con unas alas blancas a la espalda que me miraba con sus enormes ojos, en la cabeza portaba una especie de corona con un rubí rojo en el centro:

-Harás lo que te digo mocoso, o lo pagarás caro.- fruncí el ceño furioso y cerré los ojos para después comenzar a pensar en el hechizo el cual algo me decía que no tenía que pronunciar para llevarlo a cabo.

En mi mano apareció mi fiel espada y sin dudarlo le di un golpe con la hoja en la pata la cual ni siquiera fue herida, pero el tigre apartó la pata de mi cuello dejándome en libertad, yo respiré profundamente y me puse en pie con la espada en alto dispuesto a defenderme de esa extraña criatura.

Era increíble que nadie pasará por el lugar en esos momentos, pues se quedarían helados ante la escena.

-Mocoso me estás cansando, y créeme no querrás verme enfadado, busca a la elegida.-

Sus ojos parecían echar fuego por estos y yo negué con fuerza:

-No sé de quién me estás hablando pero tampoco esperes que te obedezca bicho.-

Dio un paso hacia delante y lanzó una bola de fuego en mi dirección, sin dudarlo grite:

-HIELO.-

Ambos hechizos se encontraron en el centro, me quedé helado al ver qué pasaba tal y como en mi sueño, pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar de ninguna otra forma ya que el tigre se abalanzó contra mí consiguiendo que cayera al suelo de nuevo y que una herida apareciera en mi hombro derecho.

Apreté los labios aguantándome el dolor y estaba por quitármelo de encima cuando escuché un grito:

-NO, Expulsión.-

El tigre salió volando y acabo cayendo contra la pared de la escuela, me levanté con rapidez y corrí hacía él dispuesto a hacerle una buena herida cuando me encontré con una espada parando la mía, una que reconocí y que no era la primera vez que se cruzaba con la mía.

Levanté mi vista y me encontré con los ojos azulados de Hiragizawa que me miraban enfadados sentí que algo me golpeaba en el estomago y yo también salí volando pero yo contra el árbol en donde había estado anteriormente echado.

El golpe fue tan grande que me dejó aturdido cuando me recuperé levanté la vista para fulminar a Hiragizawa con la mirada y me encontré con que Daidoyi se encontraba delante de mí con mi espada en su mano apuntándome al cuello.

-No te muevas Li.-

Me advirtió esta con enfado.

-Dijisteis que erais amigos, os confié a la elegida, y ahora nos traicionáis.- escuché que gritaba la criatura, me fijé en él y me encontré con una pantera negra de alas negras iguales a las de ese bicho, sus ojos eran violáceos e igual que el otro tenía una especie de corona en la cabeza.

-¿Qué significa esto?, ¿qué está pasando aquí?-

Dije completamente perdido, pero por toda respuesta escuché la voz de Daidoyi decir:

-Por mucho que la odies no dejaré que la hieras Li.-

-¿Herir?, ¿de qué estás hablando Daidoyi?, ese bicharraco fue quien me atacó primero.-

Esta me miró enfadada, y se apartó un poco cuando Hiragizawa le tocó en el hombro, este apareció en mí campo de visión, en su mano derecha tenía una pequeña bola de energía azulada, se colocó delante de mí y la criatura de antes grito:

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo elegido o te costará caro.-

Hiragizawa por toda respuesta sonrió ante las palabras de este, y se acercó más a mí, yo no podía moverme debido a que mi propia espada aun seguía en mi cuello, este acercó su mano a mi hombro y susurró:

-Cura.-

La bola azul se pegó a mi hombro y yo sentí un escalofrío y una pequeña quemazón en el hombro derecho, al parecer la herida era más profunda de lo que yo creía.

Gemí de dolor y escuché un fuerte rugido, al cabo de un momento pude ver como la pantera salía despedida debido a una fuerte ráfaga de fuego y se golpeaba con fuerza quedando completamente inconsciente.

No tardé en sentirme mejor y al abrir los ojos me encontré con que Daidoyi ponía la espada más cerca de mi garganta y decía:

-Keroberos guardián del sol si no quieres que muera será mejor que te detengas hasta que terminemos.-

-DETENTE KEROBEROS.- La voz de Kinomoto me llegó de improvisto y recuerdos de mi sueño me asaltaron de nueva cuenta, Hiragizawa levantándose de la cama, mi encuentro con Daidoyi, la sala con las cascadas, la chica del lago, Kinomoto, su sorpresa al verme allí, y sus labios, el sabor de sus labios y la intensidad de su mirada:

-No fue un sueño.- susurre lo bastante alto para que Hiragizawa me mirara y dijera:

-No, y si no fuera por ser quien eres te puedo asegurar que te habría matado con mis propias manos anoche.-

Lo miré unos segundos y su enfado me hizo sentir bien, por toda respuesta a sus palabras sonreí de medio lado y no pude callarme:

-Yo fui el primero Hiragizawa y eso no lo podrás cambiar.-No sé de donde venía eso, solo sabía que me sentía bien y que Hiragizawa estaba furioso, y eso me hizo sentirme genial y agregar: -La verdad es que las fresas me están empezando a agradar.-

Daidoyi me miró sorprendida mientras que dejaba caer mi espada a mis pies y decía:

-Keroberos si quieres ver a Sakura deberás de seguirnos, y Li tú también.-

No contesté, tan solo hice desaparecer mi espada, mientras que Daidoyi se acercaba a donde debía de encontrarse la pantera negra que ahora había sido sustituida por un gatito igual al otro negro y con alas blancas.

* * *

Abrí los ojos cansada, no sabía dónde estaba ni que era exactamente lo que había pasado, solo estaba deseando saber que Eriol estaba bien y que nada le había pasado a él, y en cierto modo deseaba sentir de nuevo lo que me había hecho sentir la noche anterior, no sabía como pero su beso se había quedado grabado en mí.

-Shaoran.- no estaba muy segura de por qué había pronunciado su nombre en lugar del de Eriol que era a quien de verdad deseaba ver y saber cómo se encontraba, por toda respuesta a mi palabra susurrada, encontré los ojos azulados de Eriol mirarme a través de sus gafas.

-Eriol.- sonreí al decir su nombre y este correspondió mi sonrisa:

-Hola pequeña princesa, veo que al fin despertaste, ¿cómo te encuentras?-

Estaba por decirle que bien cuando sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, y un gran dolor, cerré mis ojos y apreté los labios intentando por todos los medios aguantar el dolor y no darle a entender que me dolía nada.

Pero no fui capaz de conseguirlo, cuando sentí que me recorría algo por todo el cuerpo y que poco a poco me sentía muy cansada, que iba perdiendo fuerzas y que hasta me costaba respirar.

-¿Sakura?- la voz de Eriol me llegó muy suave y el tacto de su mano cogiendo la mía con fuerza me hizo volver unos segundos, abrí los ojos y lo enfoqué, intenté sonreírle para decirle que no me pasaba nada, cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi hombro derecho en esta ocasión, unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y los cerré intentando aguantar las que querían salir, y en ese momento una imagen me asaltó, el despreciable de Li y un tigre amarillo estaban luchando, ambos a la vez lanzaron unos hechizos que se encontraron en el centro, y en el momento en que ambos decían sus hechizos yo sentí que me abandonaban las fuerzas que me quedaban en el cuerpo.

-Deteneos, Keroberos, Li.-

Sin poder contener más mi dolor y cansancio me dejé caer en la cama sin dejar de sentir el dolor recorrerme.

* * *

-¿Qué le pasa?-

La voz asustada de Daidoyi me llegó de pleno mientras que yo no podía dejar de observar el semblante de Sakura y el dolor que reflejaba en él.

-No lo sé…-

Susurré sin apartar mi mano de la suya intentando que sintiera que me encontraba a su lado y que no la dejaría sufrir sin más.

-Deteneos Keroberos, Li.-

Su voz me hizo enfurecer, había decidido ignorar el hecho de que había pronunciado su nombre al despertar, pero volver a escucharla llamarlo me hizo enfadar.

Hasta que entendí sus palabras, no lo estaba llamando a él sino a sus guardianes, estaba pidiendo a ambos que se detuvieran, un momento:

-Daidoyi, ¿dónde demonios esta el idiota de mi primo?-

Esta me miró sin entender:

-Yo, no lo sé, la última vez que lo vi estaba dirigiéndose hacia los jardines.-

Sin esperar a que Sakura diera más señales, me levanté de donde me encontraba y dije:

-Spynel, Daidoyi venid conmigo.-

Los tres nos dirigimos hacía los jardines, par5a encontrar enseguida la respuesta al malestar de Sakura, caminé furioso hasta donde se encontraban Keroberos y mi primo y grite:

-NO, Expulsión.- Keroberos salió espedido contra el edificio y en el momento en que pude ver como Li se recuperaba y corría hacía este para herirlo invoqué mi propia espada y corrí a mi vez para parar la suya e impedir que hiriera a Sakura de gravedad con su estupidez.

Al encontrarse nuestras espadas Shaoran pareció reconocerla pues sonrió de forma casi imperceptible, a pesar de que para mí era como un libro abierto, no estaba dispuesto en esos momentos a luchar contra él a pesar de que todo mi cuerpo reclamaba por hacerlo, por ello solo lancé un hechizo más hacía su vientre alejándolo de mí, vale que me excedí un poco pues este salió disparado hacía uno de los árboles.

Miré un momento hacía Keroberos y me percaté que Spynel lo había inmovilizado para que no pudiera moverse, en cierto modo eso estaba bien pues ese malhumorado no lo dejaría hacer lo que tenía que hacer a continuación pues no parecía aceptar explicaciones, era más como Li de actuar y no preguntar.

Cuando se giró para mirar a Shaoran se lo encontró mirando a Daidoyi la cual le estaba hablando, decidí acercarme hasta ellos, y así curar la herida que este tenía en el hombro, llegué hasta ambos y toqué a Daidoyi en su hombro para hacerla apartarse y así poder hacer bien mi trabajo, hice aparecer en mi mano una bola de energía azulada y comencé a acercarme a él:

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo elegido o te costará caro.-

Por toda respuesta sonrió ante las palabras de este, y me acerqué más a Shaoran, el cual no podía moverse debido a que su propia espada aun seguía en su cuello, sin más acerqué mi mano hacía el hombro de este y susurre:

-Cura.-

La bola azul se pegó a su hombro y sentí como parte de mí me abandonaba, tuve que cerrar los ojos y respirar pausadamente esto de la magia era realmente complicado, y más cuando la noche anterior habías tenido que utilizar bastante para despertar a uno de los guardianes.

Escuche un fuerte rugido y entendí que Keroberos se había liberado por lo que tendría que darse prisa o ese gatito tonto le haría daño, en cuanto termine sentí un poco de cansancio aunque la verdad es que no tardé en sentirme mejor y al abrir los ojos me encontré con que Daidoyi ponía la espada más cerca de la garganta de Shaoran y decía enfadada:

-Keroberos guardián del sol si no quieres que muera será mejor que te detengas hasta que terminemos.-

-No fue un sueño.- susurró Shaoran lo bastante alto para que lo escuchara y yo lo miré y le dije:

-No, y si no fuera por ser quien eres te puedo asegurar que te habría matado con mis propias manos anoche.-

Él lo miró unos segundos y su enfado pareció hacerlo sentir bien, por toda respuesta a sus palabras este sonrió de medio lado y sin poder callarse le dijo:

-Yo fui el primero Hiragizawa y eso no lo podrás cambiar.-se enfadó ante esas palabras más de lo que le hubiese gustado, incluso dejó que Shaoran notara eso y después me enfadé conmigo mismo por perder el control de esa forma. -La verdad es que las fresas me están empezando a agradar.-

Daidoyi lo miró sorprendida mientras que dejaba caer la espada a sus pies y decía:

-Keroberos si quieres ver a Sakura deberás de seguirnos, y Li tú también.-

Me separé de él dispuesto a dejar pasar todo eso, y comprobar que mi intervención había servido de algo y que ahora Sakura estaría completamente bien, además de que debíamos de aclarar algunas cosas con Mizuki, como para empezar, ¿qué demonios significaba todo esto?, se suponía que Li, y no yo era el elegido, y que Daidoyi era la destinada a ser la guardiana de Li y no la mía.

Yo debía de ser el guardián de Sakura, maldita sea, no su enemigo, se suponía que los caracteres explosivos de Li y Sakura eran parte de todo eso, Li y Sakura eran los destinados a enfrentarse no a ser un maldito equipo, el cual se rompería en mil pedazos por que se llevaban a matarse los dos, bueno ahora los tres.

Y lo peor de todo es que ahora faltaban aun dos guardianes más por aparecer, y no tenía ni idea de que podía pasar ahora.

No tardemos en llegar al lugar donde Sakura se encontraba durmiendo y al abrir la puerta no pude más que sonreír al verla que se encontraba comiendo contenta y sentada en su cama como si anda hubiese pasado.

Caminé hasta ella, y al verme sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, una sonrisa que dejaría a más de uno con ganas de verla a diario y no perderla nunca:

-Hola bella durmiente, has despertado al fin.-

-Eso parece, aunque he de decir que no ha sido gracias al beso de un bello príncipe, aunque si a su intervención.- sin más se levantó de la cama y sin dejar de sonreírme me dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que yo le respondí de igual manera.

-Tomoyo, estás bien, que alegría.- e separó de mí y corrió en pos de su amiga la cual sonreía contenta de verla despierta a su vez.

Ambas se abrazaron a pesar de que ese gesto hizo a Daidoyi sorprenderse bastante pues no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la fría Sakura la que no solía demostrar nada de afecto hacía nadie.

Cuando se separaron Sakura no tardó en regresar a mis brazos y sonreír abiertamente para después decirme en un susurro:

-Ayer tuve un sueño realmente bueno.-

La miré extrañado y sin entender a lo que ella tan solo respondió sonriendo de medio lado para después acercarse a mí y decir:

-Espero que cuando estés dispuesto repitas la acción.-

Miré de reojo a Shaoran y sonreí de medio lado, no sabía como era posible pero al parecer ella pensaba que había sido yo el que la había besado el día anterior, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no iba a perder la oportunidad.

Shaoran tenía ambos puños apretados y parecía apunto de estallar, sin dudar y dispuesto a demostrarle a este que no me iba a llevar la delantera por mucho tiempo más, acerqué a Sakura aun más a mí y me dispuse a besarla, estaba apunto de rozar sus labios cuando sentí que la separaban de mí bruscamente haciéndome caer al suelo, cuando conseguí enfocar mi vista en Sakura pude ver que quien la había separado de mí era Shaoran que me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Si te atreves a …-

-¿Quién te crees que eres Li?, suéltame ahora mismo sino quieres que te…-

-Tú cállate Kinomoto.- dijo este enfadado sin poder controlarse a él mismo.

Todo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a temblar y supe enseguida que era cosa de Shaoran, quien no dejaba de mirarme furioso.

-¿Qué crees que estabas por hacer Elegido?-

Keroberos se colocó ahora delante de Sakura también y me miraba enfadado pero yo solo podía prestar atención a Shaoran al cual le dije:

-¿De que te sirve todo esto primo?, ¿no te das cuenta de que no sirve de nada?-

-Cállate Eriol o te juro que…-

-Para ella yo llegué el primero.-

Shaoran tan solo gruñó y sin más cogió a Sakura con fuerza del brazo y salió de allí, seguido de cerca de Keroberos, el que me advirtió antes de marcharse que me anduviera con cuidado.

-Li, suéltame ahora mismo.-

Daidoyi iba a seguirlos cuando yo le hablé:

-Detente ahí Daidoyi tú y yo tenemos algo que hacer.-

Esta me miró enfadada y tan solo asintió, estaba claro que no podía desobedecerme y que al parecer para ella, era toda una sorpresa lo que estaba pasando, y que por ello deseaba respuestas de igual modo que yo.

-Espero que eso que tenemos que hacer sea hablar con Mizuki.-

Su voz sonaba enfadada, y sus ojos amatista brillaban disgustados, a pesar de todo no pude dejar de apreciar que era bastante hermosa, fría, calculadora pero hermosa.

Me levanté con facilidad del suelo y comencé a caminar seguido de cerca por Daidoyi y Spynel llegué hasta el despacho de Mizuki, justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta escuché unas voces que provenían del interior de la estancia:

-Esto no debería de suceder, tan pronto.-

-No, lo que no debería era de haber sucedido, maldita sea, ella no sabe nada de nada.-

-¿Cómo se os ocurrió meterla aquí sin informarla antes?-

-Creímos que como ella había muerto nada pasaría que todo había terminado.-

-Pues es evidente que no es el caso, maldita sea.-

-Será mejor que me marche he de informar de esto.-

Escuché un extraño ruido en el interior, y al cabo de un rato de recuperarme de lo que había escuchado me decidí a tocar a la puerta.

No tardé en recibir respuesta a mi llamado para encontrarme con la cara enfadada de Mizuki la que al verme se suavizo y dijo:

-Pasa, tenemos que hablar, necesito que vigiles de cerca de tú elegida, no podemos permitir que le pase nada.-

Fruncí el ceño para después mirar a Daidoyi quien carraspeó para hacerse notar y Spynel voló hasta colocarse en brazos de ella.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Mizuki al ver que me acompañaban ambos.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí, se suponía que yo era el guardián de Kinomoto, y que ella era la guardiana de Li, ¿me puedes explicar como demonios es posible que Spynel sea uno de mis guardianes, junto con Daidoyi?-

Mizuki abrió los ojos al máximo ante mi declaración para después decir:

-¿Quién demonios es entonces el guardián de Kinomoto?-

-Esto te va a encantar, Shaoran y Keroberos, son los que deben de proteger a Kinomoto.-

-Eso es imposible, él se supone que era el otro elegido, eso no debería de haber sido así.-

-Eso es lo que yo también pensaba, pero la evidencia es otra.-

-O vaya esperaba encontrarte sola Mizuki.-

Me giré al escuchar una voz de mujer, una voz dulce y en cierto modo hermosa, y melodiosa, al hacer tal cosa, sentí que perdía la respiración, pues a quien parecía pertenecer esa voz era increíblemente hermosa.

-Vaya Shico, no esperaba verte aquí.- dijo Mizuki, con sorpresa.

-Lo se, pero ya sabes que soy de las de sorprender.-

Su sonrisa era igual de hermosa que toda ella, caminó con calma hasta situarse cerca de mí, y sentí como posaba su mano derecha en mi mejilla para después sonreírme y decir:

-Al menos el elegido ha resultado ser guapo, y a la elegida parece gustarle la elección, sin duda algo beneficioso para todos, ya que al fin y al cabo vuestra unión es inevitable.-

Abrí los ojos ante sus palabras, y no pude evitar sonreír abiertamente ante esa declaración, y sentí que no podía haber mejor momento.

-¿Quiere eso decir que Kinomoto y Hiragizawa están destinados a casarse?-

Dijo Daidoyi en un susurro y la mujer que respondía al nombre de Shico dejó de mirarme para mirarla a ella ahora, a la cual estoy seguro le sonreía de medio lado para después caminar hasta ella y acariciar a Spynel el cual ni si quiera se movió:

-Si son tan amables necesito hablar con Mizuki unos momentos, estoy segura de que después de nuestra charla los mandará llamar., si son tan ambles de esperar a que eso suceda.-

Sin más nos señaló la puerta, yo no dude en obedecerla y caminé hasta allí, Daidoyi la miró unos momentos y después decidió seguirme mientras aparataba la mirada de esta.

Daidoyi iba a cerrar la puerta cuando vi como Shico se acercaba a ella y le murmuraba algo al oído que no pude escuchar, Shico le sonrió de medio lado y Daidoyi tan solo asintió.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró me acerqué a esta para escuchar lo que decían pero solo pude escuchar una frase de toda esa conversación:

-Tu escuela va a ser un nido de diversión mi querida Mizuki, sobre todo si lo que he visto es cierto, ¿Cuánto crees que tarden nuestros jóvenes amigos en comenzar su batalla?, digamos que el joven Li parece no desear perder, y menos después de lo que pude ver hace unos momentos camino de aquí.-

Su tono algo pícaro me hizo entender más o menos de que estaba ella hablando así que comencé a correr dispuesto a encontrar a mi primo y a Sakura cuanto antes.

* * *

Estaba más que furiosa con ese miserable de Shaoran y tan solo deseaba darle un buen golpe, pero me estaba agarrando con tal fuerza que no me era posible soltarme.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces miserable?-

-Protegerte tal y como se supone he de hacer.-

Dijo este sin más, su voz sonaba bastante molesta, y la verdad es que a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo lo que a este le pasase, solo quería regresar donde Eriol y hacerle saber que deseaba que me volviese a besar tal y como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-Suéltame Li o te juro que me las vas a pagar me estas enfadando.-

-No pienso soltarte.- dijo este y me enfadé por su forma de hablarme, ¿quién se pensaba que era para hablarme con semejante tono, y lo que es más parecía hablarme con total familiaridad.

-Nadie te ha dado permiso para hablarme así Li.-

Este se detuvo de pronto y se giró aun sin dejar de mirarme enfadado para después decirme:

-Te hablo como se me da la gana, yo no soy Eriol para obedecerte como un idiota.-

-Tienes razón Eriol merece mucho más la pena que tú.-

Este apretó su agarre y me acercó a él para después decirme:

-Si estoy seguro que si, por eso querías repetir el beso de ayer ¿no es así?-

Sus ojos brillaban con algo extraño y yo sentí que algo me recorría y no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior y mirarlo con sorpresa, ¿cómo era posible que él supiera sobre ese beso?, según recordaba solo estábamos Eriol y yo nadie más.

-¿Algún problema con eso?, a ti no tiene que importarte lo que yo haga.-

-Tus palabras textuales fueron, "Espero que cuando estés dispuesto repitas la acción"-

Yo lo miré segura de mi misma y le dije:

-Así es, ahora suéltame por que sino fuera por tú culpa tal vez eso mismo estaría haciendo en este momento.-

Sentí que su agarré se hacía aun más fuerte y se acercaba ahora a mí:

-Es eso lo que querrías, que estuviese pasando ahora ¿no?-

Asentí molesta por su maldito interrogatorio y él tan solo me agarró ahora con ambas manos para hacerme mirarlo directamente a los ojos y decirme:

-Muy bien, pues resulta que estoy dispuesto a repetirlo ahora.-

Sin más juntó sus labios con los míos, y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme al sentir su roce, abrí los ojos al máximo al percatarme exactamente de lo que estaba pasando, y al darme cuenta de que todo en mí parecía reconocerlo.

No había sido Eriol el que me había besado, sino que había sido Li.

Al darme cuenta de esto, lo empujé consiguiendo separarlo de mí, este me miraba con una sonrisa tanto en sus ojos como en su rostro, y yo tan solo podía mirarlo con odio contenido, rabia y enfado, uno demasiado grande para controlarlo.

Keroberos voló en su dirección pero este pareció ignorarlo y tan solo me miraba a mí seguro de si mismo para decirme:

-Ahí tienes lo que tanto deseabas, y que te quede en claro que no fue Eriol quien te beso anoche Kinomoto, espero que lo hayas disfrutado por que no habrá más.-

Sin más y sin dejar de sonreír se marchó de allí.

-Espero que te acuerdes de esas palabras Li, por que la próxima vez te mataré con mis propias manos.-

Por toda respuesta este tan solo me miró de lado sonriendo e hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano.

Me quedé allí parada mirando el lugar por donde se acababa de marchar y llevé mis manos a mis labios para limpiar todo rastro de su contacto, pero sin mucho éxito en mi cometido, lo que frustró aun más.

Debía de hacerle pagar lo que me había hecho, y podía apostar que lo iba a conseguir, Shaoran Li no sabía aun con quien se había metido:

-Elegida, debemos de hablar con Mizuki.-

Al escuchar esa voz miré a mí alrededor para encontrarme con que a mi lado derecho se encontraba Keroberos mirando también por donde se acababa de marchar Li.

-¿Qué es eso de Elegida?- le dije mirando al gato con el ceño fruncido y molesta al no entender lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, tú eres la elegida del Sur.-

-¿Del sur?, ¿de que estas hablando gato?-

-Mi nombre es Keroberos.-

-Dejémoslo en Kero, no creo que puedas utilizar un nombre tan grande.- dije y sin más comencé a caminar tenía que hablar con Mizuki, y averiguar que estaba pasando ahí:

-Sin duda Nadhesico era mucho más femenina y amigable.-

Me giré rápidamente al escucharlo nombrar a mí madre y este tan solo siguió su camino sin ni siquiera mirarme, ¿qué tenía que ver esa cosa con mí madre?, ¿de qué la conocía?

-¿Cómo es posible que no haya informado a esta niña de lo que estaba pasando?, ¿en que estabas pensando Nadhesico?-

El bicho siguió murmurando cosas para si mismo hasta que lleguemos al despacho de Mizuki, que sin ni siquiera llamar abrió la puerta para sonreírme de medio lado y decirme:

-Te estaba esperando Sakura.-

Sin saber que decir la miré un poco extrañada y entré en su despacho dispuesta a encontrar algunas respuestas a mis preguntas que eran muchas.

* * *

Se encontraba mirando a trabes de una de las ventanas de su casa, desde que Sakura se había marchado, su vida se había convertido en un pequeño infierno, Touya también se había marchado hacía unos días para ir a ver a esta, aunque él el había dicho si quería que le dijera algo en su nombre él se había negado ya que no quería que Sakura pensase que ya la echaba de menos a pesar de que así era.

Suspiró algo abatido, si Nadhesico no se hubiera marchado de su lado nada de eso habría pasado, pero ya estaba todo echo, y lo peor de todo es que había tenido que castigar a su hija precisamente por culpa de un Li, los mismos que él odiaba sin remedio, ¿cómo podía ser tan hipócrita de castigar y regañar a su hija por odiar a unas personas que él mismo no deseaba vez ni en pintura?, ¿cómo había podido llevar a cabo lo que había llevado si su hija lo único que había echo era hacerle la vida 9imposible a los que se la habían hecho a ella? Aunque ella desconocía ese detalle, ella no sabía nada de lo que la ataba a esa familia y nunca lo sabría de eso se encargaría él, ya había perdido un tesoro muy grande a costa de ellos, no perdería al más preciado de todos.

-Señor le ha llegado una carta del señorito Touya.-

La cogió y tras agradecer a quien se la había entregado se dispuso a leerla, el contenido de esta no podía ser más turbador.

-¿La elegida?, eso no es posible, se supone que Nadhesico era la indicada, ¿qué demonios significa esto?, Li era el destinado a todo esto, ese miserable de Li tenía que ser el elegido, y no ella, Sakura no era más que un peón más, la protectora de ese despreciable de Li, pero Nadhesico se cambió por ella, ¿qué esta pasando aquí?- Apretó con fuerza la carta en sus puños sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que esa carta traía escrito, ¿se habría confundido Touya?

Tenía que ser eso, Sakura por ningún motivo podía ser la elegida, ella había sido entrenada para Guardián, no para elegida.

¿De que se había perdido y en que punto?

* * *

-Wei.-

Su voz sonó segura a pesar de que no lo estaba para nada, este no tardó en aparecer ante él haciendo su habitual inclinación de respeto:

-Sabes a la perfección que no tienes que hacer eso, y menos si estamos solos.-

-Nunca se sabe quien puede estar observando majestad es mejor no bajar la guardia.-

-Has de partir.-

-¿Ya a llegado el momento?- preguntó este extrañado por la prontitud de todo eso.

-Así parece, protege a mí hijo todo lo que puedas, y hazlo entender su posición, no podemos permitir que la señorita Kinomoto sufra algún daño y ese es uno de sus cometidos.-

-Será algo duro para él tener que rebajarse a defender a una plebeya.-

Dijo Wei sonriendo de medio lado.

-Peor será después para él, ahora lo importante es que Kinomoto no caiga en manos de ….-

-No diga su nombre es invocar a sus espías a nuestro alrededor y ahora mismo eso no nos conviene para nada, durante mucho tiempo hemos conseguido engañarlo, no debemos dejar que todo se estropee ahora.-

-Lo se, Shico partió para el colegio APRA aclarar algunas cosas a Mizuki, no tardará en regresar tú partirás en cuanto ella regrese.-

-Así se hará majestad.-

Hizo otra innecesaria reverencia ante él y salió de la estancia.

-¿Qué harás al descubrir todo esto Fujitaka Kinomoto?-

-Hien tenemos que hablar.-

Este se giro a mirar a la puerta por la que Wey se acababa de marchar para encontrarse con Hieran mirándolo desde la puerta sumamente seria, suspiró para después hacerle un gesto dándole a entender que podía continuar, solo esperaba que su mujer tuviera algo de consideración con él, no se encontraba demasiado bien para aguantar ahora sus reproches por su supuestas mentiras y engaños con Shico, los cuales no podían ser más falsos.


End file.
